Destino Incierto
by Eliza-Sq
Summary: A veces uno planea su vida, pero la vida ya tiene planes para ti... una historia diferente, la personalidad de los personajes es diferente a los originales, es un Albertfic, pero no trato mal a Terry, todo lo contrario, en parte creo que lo van a querer mas a el que mi rubio bello, espero lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Alguna vez te has sentido vacía? Como si tu vida ya no tuviera sentido? Miras atrás y te das cuenta de que no has hecho nada con tu vida, que no has dejado marca, que no has dejado huella alguna…

Hace 3 años…

No soy una mujer débil, no me considero como tal, siempre he sido luchadora y aguerrida, desde muy pequeña me tocó enfrentar el mundo con ojos de adulto, pero aun así, nunca perdí la fe, nunca perdí las ganas de seguir luchando, de seguir adelante, segura de que siempre habría un mañana, una nueva oportunidad…

Pero hoy, hoy siento que lo he pedido todo, no tengo más fuerzas para luchar, ya no encuentro esa luz que siempre brillaba dentro de mí, veo mi reflejo y la mujer que veo ahí no soy yo, la mujer que era feliz se fue contigo, solo dejo este cascaron, este envase hueco y vacío….

Por qué tuviste que irte? Por qué si éramos tan felices me tuviste que dejar? Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Nunca pensé que el inmenso amor que te tenia, se fuese a convertir en rencor… Por qué la preferiste a ella? Por qué Albert? Por qué?...

Época Actual …

Una lágrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos, me prometí no llorar más por ti, pero es tan difícil cumplirlo, aun hoy, después de 3 años, no logro olvidarte, y menos cuando veo a Tony; pensar que casi lo pierdo a él también, y todo por tu culpa…

Felizmente llego Terry a mi vida, que hubiera sido de mi esa noche si él no llegaba, seguramente hoy en lugar de celebrar mi cumpleaños, estarían celebrándome una misa, y pensar que al principio lo odie….

\- Candy, cariño ya estas lista? – Dice Terry entrando a la habitación con Tony de la mano – Otra vez llorando pecosa – me reclama, pues ve la lágrima que no había secado aún – vamos pecas que hoy es tu cumpleaños – dice mientras seca esa lágrima caprichosa y mi hijo se sube a mis piernas

\- Mami, por qué lloras? – pregunta Tony mirándome fijamente, hasta en eso se parece a ti pienso..

\- Por nada mi amor, lo que pasa es que mami se picó el ojo mientras se maquillaba por eso lagrimeo, ves ya estoy bien – le respondo a mi pequeño ángel con una sonrisa.

Terry toma a Tony en sus brazos y le indica que valla avanzando a cuarto, mientras que con la otra mano me ayuda a pararme, diciéndome lo hermosa que me veo, para él siempre estoy hermosa..

\- Me has tenido mucha paciencia estos años Terry – le digo mientras acaricio su rosto y nos encaminamos a la habitación de Tony para darle las buenas noches

\- Paciencia no pecas, amor, eso es lo que he tenido y tengo para ti, el más puro amor – me responde con esa sonrisa sincera que solo yo conozco

\- Lo sé Terry, lo sé, y te doy las gracias por eso, aunque no he podido corresponderte como mereces – le respondo apenada

\- Ya deja eso Candy, bastante has hecho con darme una familia, Tony y tu son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida – me responde mientras me toma por la cintura y llegamos al cuarto donde ya mi hijo nos espera para su respectivo beso de buenas noches.

\- Hasta mañana campeón – le dice Terry mientras lo arropa

\- Hasta mañana papi – le responde mi hijo y se cuelga de su cuello con sus pequeñas manitos para darle un beso

Me acerco y le doy un beso yo también terminando de arroparlo, enciendo la luz de su lamparita de noche y salimos del cuarto para dejarlo descansar.

\- Liza se quedara con él toda la noche – me dice Terry comenzando a caminar hacia las escaperas

\- Terry, que va a pasar ahora? - Le pregunto algo angustiada

\- Nada Candy, seguiremos siendo la familia que hemos sido estos años, a menos que tu decidas lo contrario pecas, sabes que jamás te obligaría a nada

\- Es que… tengo miedo Terry –

\- Miedo a que pecosa? –

\- A como valla a ser todo esto para Tony, él te quiere mucho, para él tú eres su padre Terry, a pesar de..

\- A pesar de nada Candy – me interrumpe antes de que termine la frase – Tony es mi hijo y tu mi mujer, aunque eso solo sea en papeles, nadie tiene por que saberlo, te lo prometí pecosa, yo te cuidare

\- Lo se Terry, pero tú mereces una mujer completa, que te pueda amar como tú quieres, en cuerpo y alma…

\- Por ahora estoy bien así Candy, mi amor alcanza para los dos, y sé que Tony si me quiere así que ahí llevo puntos extra

Le sonrío y le doy un beso en la mejilla, caminamos lo que falta para llegar a las escaleras; hoy celebramos mis 23 años, veré a mi familia nuevamente después de que desaparecí de tu vida, después de que te fuiste de la mía, después de que supe que esperaba a nuestro hijo, hoy nuevamente vuelvo, a enfrentarlo todo, a cerrar puertas y a continuar mi camino, pues tú hace mucho que elegiste el tuyo, no sé si te vuelva a ver, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a cruzar, talvez y hasta te salude, pues ya, es hora de dejarte ir …

Iba en mis cavilaciones, sumida en mis pensamientos, con una sonrisa fingida en mi cara, sin mirar a nadie, solo viendo al vacío, sujeta por los fuertes brazos de Terry, cuando comenzamos a bajar la escalera, estaban todos ahí…. Si, estaban todos, tú también…

...

Volviiiiiii!

Hola a todas chicas, espero que no me odien, se que anduve perdida por mucho tiempo, pero es que a veces la vida real no te deja ni respirar, pero aqui estamos, y espero con ancias sus comentarios, se que me van a querer matar, pero aqui estoy para que me cuelguen jejeeje las extrañe!

nos leemos en el siguiente cap


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **CAPITULO 2**

Te vi bajar las escaleras, estabas tan bella, tu cabello estaba más largo y tu cuerpo más formado, más maduro, te veías tan hermosa, tan mujer…

\- Amor, cierra la boca que se te va a meter una mosca – me dice Annie mientras jala mi brazo ligeramente para llamar mi atención.

\- No te preocupes cariño – le respondo sarcástico sin voltear a verla, pues no quería alejar mis ojos de ti

\- Es una mujer casada Albert por dios – me dice molesta, pero yo me enojo más y ella lo sabe

\- William, Annie, para ti siempre seré William – le respondo mirándola seriamente y con rencor

\- Deja de mirarme así William – responde enfatizando mi nombre – estamos en público y la tía Elroy nos está viendo así que compórtate que tu mujer soy yo, respétame caramba

\- No Annie, no te confundas – le digo disfrutando de su rostro descompuesto – tú eres mi esposa, pero nunca serás mi mujer

\- Eso dices ahora querido, pero bien que lo disfrutaste hace algunos años, o ya te olvidaste porque nos tuvimos que casar – me responde con una sonrisa fingida mientras hace como que acomoda mi corbata y se me acerca para besarme

\- Jamás se me va a olvidar ese terrible error Annie – le respondo esquivando el beso y hablándole al oído – ahora finge querida, finge que te digo algo hermoso y sonríe, que estamos en público, y nadie se puede enterar que lo nuestro es pura pantalla…

\- Pantalla o no, eres mi esposo William, y la Señora Andrew soy yo; aunque aún no lo aceptes

\- Tienes razón Annie, nunca lo aceptare; ahora sonríe y compórtate, que ya me cansaste querida – le dije sin soportar más su cercanía, encaminándome hacia Tom, y dejándola parada sola

Mientras caminaba, no te quitaba los ojos de encima, sonreías a todo el mundo, pero esa supuesta alegría no llegaba a tus ojos, no tenían esa chispa de antes, esa energía que te hacia brillar, y aunque deslumbrabas por lo hermosa y elegante que estabas, yo te conozco muy bien Candy, aun te conozco, y sé que no eres feliz.

\- Ya deja de verla así hombre – me dice Tom en cuanto llego a él – que no vez que esta con su esposo

\- Si Tom lo sé, los estoy viendo – le respondo sin dejar de seguirla con los ojos

\- Ya caramba, tomate esta copa y deja de mirarla, si ibas a estar así no la hubieras dejado ir Albert

\- Sabes bien como fueron las cosas Tom – respondo mientras tomo la copa de un solo trago – sabes que por mi fuera, el que estaría casado con ella seria yo

\- Si Albert lo sé, y aunque hasta no entiendo como fuiste a ser tan idiota, te comprendo, ella es incomparable, por eso te pido que te comportes, está casada amigo, déjala hacer su vida

\- No voy a dañarla Tom, sería como hacerme daño a mí mismo

\- Lo mismo decías hace 4 años, y mira lo que paso – me respondió mi ex cuñado, y solo me quedo bajar la cabeza, por lo que no vi que te acercabas, hasta que escuche tu voz muy cerca de mi…

...

Hola chicas nuevamente aqui; para dejarles el capitulo numero 2 de esta historia; les comento que para hacerlo mas ordenado, me comprometo con ustedes a subir un capitulo los martes y los jueves, espero sus comentarios, se me cuidan mucho; excelente fin de semana :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Oh por dios! Estabas ahí…

Voltee a ver a Terry, buscando una explicación, una razón, un motivo, algo que me dijera que diantres pasaba, una cosa era verte por azares de la vida, algún día; pero otra muy diferente era verte ahora, aquí, en mi casa, en mi fiesta, y con esa….

\- Todo está bien pecas – me dijiste acercándote a mi oído – sonríe, nos está viendo, que te vea feliz, plena, segura, realizada, no le des el gusto de verte destruida, ya paso la tormenta pecas, es hora de renacer

-Terry… - le dije sorprendida – estas seguro?

\- Si Candy, feliz cumpleaños

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada pecas, solo hazme caso si – me pediste mientras tomabas mi mentón cariñosamente y te acercabas para darme un beso en los labios – después te pondré al tanto de todo mi niña bonita, hoy solo disfruta, y deja disfrutar de este sueño que hemos tenido juntos, pero que se acaba hoy mi pecosa linda, pues hoy tienes que comenzar a retomar tu vida, pero no se la pongas fácil ehhh

\- Terry….

\- Vamos Candy, es hora de actuar, así que a ganarse un Oscar mi amor… sonríe

\- Si Terry, lo que tú digas – respondí, no sé de donde saque fuerzas, no sé cómo ni porque, pero tenías razón, era hora de retomar mi vida, de buscar respuestas, de ser feliz, de ser yo de nuevo… y que pase lo que tenga que pasar…

Recorrimos el salón, saludando a todos los invitados; pero a pesar de haber comenzado segura, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y es que faltaba tan poco para llegar a ello, pero tú estabas conmigo, siempre a mi lado, cuidándome, incondicional..

\- Candy, querida – me saludaste intentando abrazarme

\- Señora Andrew como está usted – te respondí frenándote en seco, pues no quería ni que me tocaras

\- Pero Candy, por favor si somos amigas, tu puedes decirme Annie como siempre – respondiste sarcástica

\- Señora Andrew, creo que usted ha olvidado que nuestra amistad se vio resquebrajada por… - dude en que palabra usar – acciones desleales – lo dije seria – por lo que no creo prudente tutearla, y le pediría por favor que se dirija a mi como Señora Grandchester, pues ya ningún lazo nos une, que disfrute la fiesta – termine de decirte dándome media vuelta y dejándote parada con los brazos estirados y cara desencajada

\- Fenomenal querida, fenomenal – me dijo Terry con su sonrisa torcida, esa que pone cuando disfruta de alguna travesura o pequeña maldad

\- Tuve un excelente maestro cariño – le respondí siguiéndole el juego, no sé qué se traía entre manos mi adorado rebelde, pero ya me lo diría, y a las finales del día, yo había aprendido a confiar en él ciegamente, sabia dentro de mí, que él jamás me dañaría

\- Ahora nos toca el pez más gordo mi vida – dijiste mientras mirabas en dirección a Albert – podrás?

\- No lo sé Terry, sinceramente, no me creo capaz – le dije temerosa

\- Bueno, entonces haz como si no existiera, ignóralo Candy, y cuando Albert llame tu atención, has como si se tratara de Niel; eso te ayudara

\- Esta bien Terry, vamos – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Tom y Albert

Conforme avanzábamos, iba concientizándome en que debía ignorarte, así que solo miraba a Tom, nadie más existía a su lado, Tom estaba solo tomado una copa en el bar, no había nadie a su lado, claro según yo…

En cuanto estuve cerca, me solté del abrazo de Terry y corrí hacia ustedes como si fuera una niña chiquita, recordando los tiempos en los que me acurrucaba en tus brazos y me sentía segura, lanzándome con fuerza y siendo atrapada por ti, llorando sin querer por estar de nuevo en casa después de 3 años lejos

\- Pequeña – me dijiste mientras me abrazabas – como esta mi hermanita bella

\- Tom, mi Tom, mi hermanito lindo, como has estado? – te pregunte aun sin levantar la vista, y es que se sentía tan bien estar entre tus brazos

\- Pues aquí, solo, triste y abandonado, desde que mi hermana se fue y me dejo, todo por un pelafustán – dijiste serio y yo me asuste pensando que eso era lo que pensabas de Terry

\- Tom, no fue así – te respondí levantando la vista, y pude ver que estabas sonriendo – Tom! Casi te creo, y hasta pensé que ahorita te agarrarías a golpes con Terry

\- Mi amor como crees – dijo Terry detrás de mí – si Tom me adora, o no cuñado?

\- Pues… no sé… déjame pensarlo – dijo Tom mientras soltaban las carcajadas y se abrazaban saludándose, para esto, ya había olvidado en serio que Albert estaba ahí; y es que hablar por teléfono, no es lo mismo que abrazar a tu hermano, pero el rubio tenía que hablar…

\- Y a mí no me saludas Candy? – preguntó, con esa voz aterciopelada que hacia vibrar mi corazón

\- Oh, es cierto – dije sorprendida – que descortés de mi parte, disculparas William que te ignorara, pero es que hace años que no veo a mi hermano – termine mi frase mientras estiraba mi mano para tomar el brazo de Terry

\- Entiendo Candy, yo también estaría emocionado de ver a quienes amo después de tanto tiempo – respondiste, sin disimular tu asombro por haberte llamado William

\- te presento a mi esposo William - te dije sacándote de tus cavilaciones, mientras Terry estiraba su brazo hacia ti para darte la mano.

\- William Andrew - dijiste serio, mirando a Terry con recelo

\- Hasta q por fin te conozco William - dijo Terry causando curiosidad en el rubio y terminando de presentarse - Terriuce Grandchestes, es un placer al fin conocerte personalmente y poderte dar las gracias William - dijo el castaño con fuego en los ojos, lo que me dijo de inmediato que aquí habría guerra

\- Agradecerme? - preguntaste intrigado - por qué razón Terry - te atreviste a tutearlo con la confianza de tener casi a misma edad.

Yo esperaba tranquila el momento en que la guerra estallará, ya te conocía bien y sabía que bien podrías jugar tus cartas con guantes blancos, pero lo que dijiste después, realmente no me lo esperaba…

\- Por ser el imbécil que dejo ir a esta hermosa mujer, que felizmente hoy es mi esposa, William - dijiste lento y claro, disfrutando del momento y del placer q te daba el poder decirle al hombre más importante de América en cuanto a negocios, que era un reverendo imbécil

Albert se quedó con la cara desencajada y Tom casi se atora con su trago de la impresión, soltando luego una sonora carcajada, que causo que los invitados se voltearan a vernos, fue ahí cuando te diste media vuelta y me tomaste de la mano para ir al centro del salón y agradecer a todos por su asistencia…

\- Esta velada es para agasajar a mi hermosa esposa, mi compañera, la mujer que ha sabido domar mis demonios y hacer de mi un dulce gatito, espero que compartan con nosotros la felicidad que nos embarga pues después de años hemos vuelto a casa, a nuestro hogar, a recuperar lo que nos pertenece y sobre todo ser felices - dijiste a todos y luego volteaste a verme a mí - espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños amor - mencionaste coqueto mientras yo te respondía con una sonrisa - salud amigos, salud por mi esposa - y un salud se escuchó en respuesta mientras a lo lejos, al final del salón unos ojos azul cielo nos miraban fijamente y Tom planeaba su espalda con compañerismo; y al otro extremo dos damas nos veían, una con odio y rencor dibujado en su rostro y la otra con perspicacia y curiosidad...

...

Ahora si chicas, ya lo subi bien, eso creo, cualquier cosita me avisan; gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por estar aqui y leerme, cuidense mucho, besos bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Parte I**

La fiesta había llegado a su fin, y por fin nos encontrábamos solos en casa, subí a ver como estaba mi pequeño ángel, mientras tu ibas a tu estudio, me imagino que a pensar en todo lo ocurrido esta noche.

Mi pequeño sol estaba durmiendo dulcemente, bien abrazado a su conejo de felpa; valla, sí que el tiempo pasa, verdad; me dije para mí misma; y pensar que ese conejito fue el primero que le regalaste cuando Tony aún estaba en mi vientre…

\- Todo bien Liza – le pregunte a la nana que me ayudaba con Tony

\- Si, señora – respondió la muchacha dejando el libro de lado – Tony es un ángel, ha dormido de corrido hasta ahora, en un rato más despertara para ir al baño y luego volverá a dormir

\- Gracias Liza, cualquier cosa me avisas, está bien – le dije mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de mi niño

\- No se preocupe señora – valla a descansar, yo me hago cargo – respondió la niñera con una sonrisa

Salí de la habitación de mi pequeño y decidí bajar al estudio a verte, teníamos mucho que conversar, pero al llegar al rellano, no pude evitar que mis recuerdos me asaltaran una vez más; mire hacia la puerta principal y recordé la primera vez que entre aquí…

Recuerdo que fui a ver a Albert, se supone que nos casaríamos en 6 meses, y yo había ido a buscarlo a su oficina para ver lo de la lista de invitados, aun no me creía que por fin nos casaríamos, estaba tan emocionada…

Llegue tarde me acuerdo, pensé que no te encontraría, pero por fuera del edificio vi que la luz de tu oficina seguía encendida, el vigilante me reconoció y me dejo pasar, solo que estaba algo serio; aun así ingrese yo muy contenta, subí al ascensor y en breve estaba en el piso de tu oficina.

Recuerdo que te había llevado algo de cenar, seguro ni habrías comido, conociéndote, no saldrías de esa oficina sin amarnos una vez más, así que mejor me aseguraba y comíamos juntos, sonreí sonrojada, aun no me acostumbraba a ser tu mujer, y es que era tan mágico y casi imposible de creer…

Camine por el pasillo en silencio, quería sorprenderte, entrar a tu oficina y ver tus ojitos brillantes cuando me vieras con tanto amor, el mismo que te yo te tenia; pero la sorprendida fui yo, no bastaron ni 5 pasos y comencé a escuchar gritos, me imagine que discutías con alguien por algún negocio, pero luego reconocí la voz y no era la tuya, era la de una mujer, estaba llorando…

\- Pero Albert entiende, yo no lo planee, las cosas se dieron así – sollozaba la mujer, debía conocerte para llamarte Albert; seguí avanzando

\- Annie, entiendo, y me hare cargo, nada te faltara, pero hasta ahí, comprende por favor – respondió mi rubio amor de manera inflexible; no quise interrumpir parecía algo serio, me di la media vuelta para esperar en la salita al final del pasillo, pero lo que escuche después me dejo perpleja y anclada con los pies al piso

\- Pero es tu hijo Albert! – exclamo mi disque amiga con furia – merece una familia, un padre y una madre que lo amen

\- Lo sé Annie, y los tendrá, mi hijo tendrá a su madre y a su padre que lo van a amar, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me tenga que casar contigo, entiéndelo, yo amo a Candy y la voy a hacer mi esposa – Respondiste seguro de lo que decías, lo que me dio cierta paz, pero a la vez comencé a pensar en ese niño, y en que yo no había sido suficiente para ti, si habías tenido que buscar a Annie…

\- Así que es por esa verdad – respondió la pelinegra con rencor – dime Albert, que tiene esa que no tenga yo, yo me entregue a ti porque te amaba, te voy a dar un hijo, acaso crees que Candy te va a personar que le hayas sido infiel

\- A ella no la metas en esto Annie, yo le explicare como fueron las cosas, y más te vale que no te le acerques; bien me dijo Archie que no eras de fiar, que… - no terminaste de hablar, me habías visto, no sé como pero mis pasos poco a poco me habían llevado a ingresar a tu oficina, tenías la cara molesta, el rostro descompuesto, en serio que estabas enfadado, nunca te había visto así…

Annie volteo siguiendo tu mirada, y sonrió triunfante al verme débil, pálida, con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, hiciste el intento de acercarte a mí, pero ella te detuvo…

\- Es mejor así Albert, es mejor que se entere ahora, así las cosas estarán claras entre ustedes – dijiste mirándolo a él, y luego volteaste hacia mí para continua – Ahora ya lo sabes Candy, te pido que desistas de esta farsa de casarte con él, mi hijo merece una familia, además si ya lo hizo antes de casarte, te imaginas lo que será después – soltaste tu veneno hiriendo mí ya resquebrajado corazón, luego saliste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándonos a Albert y a mi solos ..

Intestaste acercarte a mí, abrazarme, pero no te deje, te pedí que te detuvieras donde estabas, que no te me acercaras

\- Por qué Albert? – te pregunte con la voz entre cortada – por qué me engañaste? Por qué no fuiste sincero y me dijiste que no me querías? Que solo buscabas que me entregara a ti? Por qué ilusionarme con una boda, con este amor? Por qué dejar que me creyera este cuento de hadas? Porque maldición por qué?

\- Candy, no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte por favor – respondiste tratando de acercarte

\- que me tienes que explicar, como hiciste el amor con ella? O es que me vas a decir que los bebes vienen de parís y mandaste un correo para pedirlo? Tan ilusa me crees? – Dije dolida – pero claro que soy una ilusa, creer que alguien como tú, el gran empresario de América se pudiera fijar en mí, una simple secretaria, como se deben haber reído de mi verdad

\- Candy, por favor, déjame decirte como fueron las cosas, por favor princesa…

\- No me vuelvas a llamar así William, no tienes derecho – te dije sacándome el anillo de compromiso y aventándolo a tus pies – dáselo a ella, que son tal para cual – me di media vuela y salí de ahí

Que haría ahora, nada tenía sentido, mis sueños, mi amor por ti, todo había sido nada para ti, solo habías jugado conmigo, intente llamar a Patricia, pero sabía que si lo hacía me convencería de escucharte, y yo no quería, no quería que me humillaras más, me sentía suficientemente rota ya, por para aguantar una conversación más…

Sin darme cuenta llegue a un puente, voltee a ver el rio y me embelese con su belleza, que lindo seria ser como ese rio, sin preocuparse por nada, sin sentir nada, solo dejando que las cosas pasen que todo fluya; ya no estaba pensando, me subí al murete del puente y comencé a caminar por el borde, sin quitar mi vista del rio, mis lágrimas caían, para que seguir aquí, todo mi vida sufrí, ni para mis padres fui lo suficientemente buena, púes terminaron abandonándome, nadie nunca me adopto, y cuando por fin creí que alguien me amaba, que tendría mi propia familia, resulta que solo fui una más del montón…

Me recline sobre una columna y me saque los zapatos, estaba convencida de irme con el rio, y cuando iba a dejarme caer, unos brazos me sujetaron y por más que patalee y llore y grite, no me soltaron hasta lograr bajarme de ahí ..

...

Hola hola chicas lindas, lo prometido es deuda y aqui estoy con un cap mas de esta loca historia...

Muchisimas gracias a Naty Gomez, Alebeth, Aleyda Sett, AnMonCer1708, Kata78, Jhana Marti, Eydie Chong,, Fandcya, Yuyu, Marysilenciosasuenos481, Stormaw (un placer encontrarte de nuevo amiga), Princesa Filomena y a todas las demas que me han mandado un comentario, los leo todos chicas, me ayudan a seguir con mis historias, es el mejor aliciente saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Ahora algunas aclaraciones; Sorry Princesa Filomena, no es un Terry Fic, es un Albert Fic, siempre escribo para él, pero no me gusta dejar en mal a los otros personajes, salvo algunas excepciones.

Con respecto a este fic, van a haber muchas vueltas, y si Annie es una desgraciada, carita de mosca muerta, pero ni se imaginan que tan mala es la susodicha, y es que me cae tan mal en serio.

Bueno chicas las dejo, me botan de la compu y es que tengo q ir al trabajo, cuidense mucho y quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, besotes ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Parte II**

Me recline sobre una columna y me saque los zapatos, estaba convencida de irme con el rio, y cuando iba a dejarme caer, unos brazos me sujetaron y por más que patalee y llore y grite, no me soltaron hasta lograr bajarme de ahí…

Y así fue como llegaste a mi vida; caímos al suelo los dos, yo encima de ti, y viéndolo bien, si que fue gracioso, me miraste a los ojos e hiciste una mueca rara luego me dijiste que el hecho de ser tan pecosa no era razón para quererme matar, y entonces mi furia se desato y comencé a gritarte hasta de lo que te ibas a morir, nunca olvidare tu cara…

\- Caramba pecosa – dijiste asombrado – quien diría que tan bonita y con esa boquita de caramelo eh, acaso trabajas en el muelle pecas? – me preguntaste

\- Que?... no, trabajo en una empresa – respondí desconcertada por lo que me dijiste – por qué? – pregunte

\- Pues con tantas maldiciones y palabrotas que has dicho, pensé que eras la que les daba clases a los estibadores – y comenzaste a reírte de tu ocurrencia

\- Ya suéltame – te respondí zafándome de tu agarre – quien te has creído para venir a…

\- A salvarte – completaste la frase

\- No, a interrumpirme – respondí tratando de ponerme en pie, pero no pude, vi todo negro y solo recuerdo que un PECASSSS a lo lejos

Recuerdo que desperté antes de entrar a tu casa, me traías en brazos y te veías asustado, logre visualizar el umbral de la puerta y como el mayordomo corrió a darte alcance, gritaste que llamara al doctor y que buscaran a Eleonor, acaso era tu esposa, no pude mantenerme despierta por más que quería, volví a caer en la oscuridad

Escuchaba voces, pero mis ojos no lograban abrirse, sentí unas manos tibias y delicadas sobre mi rostro, cuando poco a poco por fin mis parpados respondían e iba abriéndolos, las imágenes eran borrosas, hasta que logre enfocar, era una mujer bella, me miraba con ternura y se veía cansada…

\- Valla pecosa, hasta que por fin despiertas – escuche una voz que venía desde la puerta

\- Vamos Terry no la molestes, no te das cuenta que recién reacciona – dijo la mujer defendiéndome y llamándole la atención al fastidioso ese

\- Madre por favor, no te molestes – dijo el metiche acercándose a dar un beso en la cabeza de la dama y presentándose conmigo – soy Terriuce Grandchester y ella es mi madre Eleonor Grandchester – dijiste formal

\- Soy Candy – dije tratando de sentarme, pero no me dejaron – Candice White

\- Valla susto que nos dio señora White – dijo Eleonor preocupada aun

\- Señora? – pregunte algo sorprendida, no me veía tan mayor como para que me confundieran

\- Si, dinos Candy – dijo el joven más confianzudo – a que numero nos comunicamos con tu esposo, debe estar preocupado por ti y más en tu estado

Esposo? Estado? Un momento que está pasando aquí, pensé…

\- No tengo a nadie señor Grandchester, no tengo esposo ni nadie que vea por mí, estoy sola

\- Oh – exclamo Eleonor – acaso enviudaste querida, fue por eso que quisiste saltar del puente? – Me pregunto maternalmente, y no pude más con mi pena, comencé a llorar con todo el dolor que tenía en el alma, en el poco corazón que me quedaba – Sal de aquí Terry – ordeno la mujer

\- Pero madre – respondió el castaño algo reacio a dejar la habitación

\- Que salgas caramba, esto es cosa de mujeres –

\- Esta bien, estaré afuera por si me necesitas – hablo el tipo dejándonos sola

\- Llora Candy, llora todo lo que quieras, pero por favor recuerda que no puedes estar siempre así, no le hará bien a tu bebe – me dijo Eleonor dejándome fría

-Bebe? – Pregunte ingenuamente – que bebe?

\- Oh por todos los cielos querida, no sabías que estabas embaraza? – cuestiono la rubia mirándome a los ojos con cierta pena

\- No puede ser – dije casi al borde de la histeria – que voy a hacer ahora? Una cosa es terminar con él, y seguir mi vida; pero con hijo, y que no me lo vallan a quitar, Dios mío, que voy a hacer – comencé a hablar en voz alta desesperada cuando sentí las manos de Eleonor tomando las mías

\- Cálmate querida, que no entiendo nada, aquí está segura por ahora, dime que ha pasado y veré como te puedo ayudar

No sé por qué, pero sentí tanta confianza con esa mujer, que me lance a sus brazos a llorar y entre balbuceos le fui contando mi historia; luego de que termine de hablar, Eleonor me mando a traer un té relajante, me hizo tomarlo completo y me dejo sola en la habitación, me pidió permiso para contarle mi historia a su hijo y pudieran ver cómo ayudarme, y es que lo que más temía yo, era que me quitaran a mi bebe, conociendo como es Elroy no dudaba ni un momento en que quisiera que Annie, la futura señora Andrew, criara a mi hijo como suyo, y es que los Andrew nunca tendrían un bastardo en su familia, volví a llorar de solo pensarlo, estaba aterrada, por lo que accedí a que Eleonor le contara todo a Terry, y así fue como nuestra travesía comenzó…

\- En que piensas pecas – me sorprendió Terry, como había llegado aquí sin darme cuenta – en cómo nos conocimos metiche entrometido – respondí con una sonrisa picara

\- Ahhh, así que con esas estamos eh pecosa escapista – dijiste sonriendo y apoyándote en el barandal

\- Y dime Terry, que planeas ahora – Te pregunte

\- Eso lo sabrás mañana querida, es hora de ir a descansar – dijiste tomando mi mano y besando mi frente, mientras nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones,

\- Gracias Terry, gracias por todo – te dije mientras te daba un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto

\- No tienes por qué pecosa – respondiste acariciando mi rostro – recuerda que la otra semana llega Eleonor, no soporta estar lejos de Tony, hasta mañana pecas, duerme bien

\- Tu también Terry, que tengas dulces sueños - te dije mientras cerraba mi puerta y tu ingresabas a tu cuarto

A veces pienso que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre nosotros si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, pero tu llegaste a mi vida con una historia, y yo llegue la tuya con otra tan parecida, el destino nos unió para poder pelear por lo que es nuestro, y pensar todo lo que descubrí después, realmente tengo tanto que agradecerte a ti, a Eleonor, a Richard y a este destino que es tan incierto…

Me prepare para ir a dormir, mañana seria otro día, con sus altas y sus bajar, con sus aciertos y desaciertos, pero sobre todo, con las noticias de sociales y los comentarios de la gente con respecto a la fiesta de hoy, y no es que me haya vuelto frívola, sino que aprendí muy bien, que en estas fiestas es en donde puedes conocer el verdadero rostro de la gente, gracias Eleonor…

...

Listo Chicas aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero he estado bastante delicada de salud, y no me han dejado acercarme a la computadora.

Como bien saben se actualizan los martes y los juves, pero para disculparme con ustedes, hoy les subire un capitulo mas ... besos a todas y espero sus comentarios por favor, para que me acompañen en mi recuperacion, besotes niñas


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **CAPITULO 5**

Entre a mi habitación, estaba realmente agotado, aunque la fiesta había sido un éxito, aún quedaba la parte más difícil, explicarle a Candy, el porqué de todo, solo espero que la pecosa entienda, y que sobre todo no piense que hice las cosas por conveniencia propia, sino que para mala suerte, mi destino estaba ligado a aquella que tanto daño le ha hecho; y pensar que hace cuatro años salimos corriendo de América, yo con el alma herida, y ella con el corazón destrozado, la única que iba feliz era Eleonor, que se encontraría con mi padre y por qué ya había decidido que ella sería la abuela del bebe de Candy.

Nos embarcamos en el primer avión rumbo a Inglaterra, habíamos tenido que esperar casi quince días hasta que la pecosa se estabilizara, ya que con todo lo vivido, su embarazo se había complicado, nos enteramos que recién llevaba dos meses embaraza, por lo que planeamos todo de tal manera en que ella quedara protegida por mi familia, la opción era que mis padres la tomaran como hija, y ella se convirtiera en una Grandchester, pero al ser ya mayor de edad, la adopción no podría ser opción, así que la otra salida, era casarla con alguien que pudiera cuidar de ella, pero quien lo haría sin querer aprovecharse de los beneficios que el ser su esposo le diera, sinceramente, nadie, pues cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente querría tomar a esa mujer como suya, pero no solo para cuidarla para otro, sino para hacerla suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no, eso yo no lo podía permitir.

Había nacido en mí, un sentimiento de protección para con ella, que no podía descifrar, no quería que nada la dañara, que nadie la hiciera llorar nuevamente, quería ver su sonrisa iluminar nuestros días, pues así como yo, Eleonor también la quería desde ya, y es que esta pecosa es tan fácil de querer, quien diría pecas, quien diría que algo nos uniría a las finales, aparte claro del bendito matrimonio.

Si, nos casamos al mes siguiente, cuando llegamos a Inglaterra y aun en contra de lo que dijera mi padre, y no por que no te quisiera, sino porque pensó que terminaría siendo dañino para mí, por eso tuvimos que esperar ese mes, para que Richard saciara su curiosidad, te conociera y te investigara todo lo que quisiera, pero lo que no hace el dinero, lo hace la coincidencia, no es así pecosa?, quien diría que terminarías siendo mi prima; con razón mamá te quería tanto, y tu confiabas en ella, eras hija de su prima Isabela, aquella dama que alguna vez vi en una fotografía junto a mi madre y de la cual nadie había sabido en mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó la noticia de su muerte junto a su esposo James Stwart, en aquel terrible accidente de carretera, lo que aún no queda muy claro es como terminaste en un orfanato, si los papeles que llegaron a casa de mi madre, dejaban en claro que ella tendría tu custodia, así como el manejo de todos tus bienes, pero los Stwart, no lo permitieron, felizmente solo basto una prueba de sangre, constatar algunos datos y esa peculiar marca que tienes en la nuca debajo de tus rizos para que confirmaran que tú, eras tú; aunque el que no se quedó muy contento fue tu primito John, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado al tipo de vida que llevaba con tu dinero, pero jamás voy a olvidar la cara que puso cuando vino a querer conquistarte para que así la fortuna Stwart siguiera con ellos, jajaja darse con la sorpresa de que eras una mujer sumamente bella, felizmente casada y complacidamente embarazada, jajajaja pagaría por volverlo a ver con esa expresión… y desde ahí, tu vida cambio.

Eleonor te tomo bajo su tutela y te moldeo como una de las mejores damas de Inglaterra, elegante, educada, imponente, y mi padre, valla que se lució contigo, con todos los tutores de administración y negocios que te puso, en muy poco tiempo estuviste a la altura de las negociaciones Europeas, sí que no tuviste tiempo de aburrirte en el embarazo; y el más feliz de todos, yo! Por supuesto, había sido el afortunado en ser elegido como tu esposo, y como futuro padre de Tony, y aunque estaba claro entre nosotros, pues mi amor por ti, era más fraternal y amical que otra cosa, sé que tú no te sentías cómoda con la idea, hasta que te tuve que contar mi historia, la razón por la cual yo no podía amar a nadie más; y es que al igual que tú, mi corazón ya tenía dueña, y que por estúpido y deslumbrado deje escapar …

Patty, que será de ti mi princesa de ojos café…..

...

Uyyyyy me late que las dejo en ascuas, tendran que esperarse hasta mañana para el siguiente capitulo chicas, a ver cuentenme que piensan que pasara, como va la historia segun sus comentarios, gracias chicas, gracias por leer en verdad me ayudan mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

No puede ser, maldita zorra, porque tenía que regresar justo ahora – despotricaba una hermosa pelinegra en su alcoba mientras se sacaba las joyas con furia – con tanto esfuerzo que he logrado conseguir la aceptación de Elroy y de las damas de este estúpido círculo social – seguía despotricando la susodicha en su cuarto mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, dejando pasar a una exuberante mujer pelirroja

\- Que paso querida, porque ese geniecito? – pregunto la mujer ingresando a la habitación de Annie – es que acaso hoy no te pudiste levantar a ningún invitado de la fiesta a la que fuiste? O será por que como siempre dormirás sola y no con tu adorado esposo?

\- Cállate Eliza!, que no estoy para tus juegos – respondió iracunda la delgada mujer con el rostro descompuesto

\- Hay pero sí que te hace falta una buena revolcada querida, mira que traes un genio de perros

\- Que te calles Eliza – estallo Annie aventando un florero al piso – no sabes lo que ha pasado esta noche, que si lo supieras tu estarías peor

\- Hay no pues mujer deja ya la intriga y dime, a que muerto viste, porque solo así podría explicar tu comportamiento, a ver a cual de tus amantes viste esta noche que te dejo de ese humorcito

\- Ningún amante Eliza, y ya te he dicho que dejes de hablar así de mí, y más en esta casa, que es mi casa, respétame

\- Ya, ya, ya, tampoco te la des de decente, deja la escena que no te queda, tú y yo sabemos muy bien la clase de mujercita que eres, así que ya, basta de cotilleo y dime de una buena vez que paso en la dichosa fiesta, tengo entendido que era de los Grandchester no

\- Si, para celebrar el cumpleaños de la señora Grandchester para ser exactos

\- Pues que coincidencia, mira que esa dama cumpla años el mismo día que tú amiguísima casi hermana – respondió Eliza con ironía

\- Pues para que veas que nada de coincidencias Elisita, lo que pasa es que la señora Grandchester, no es ni más ni menos que la estúpida pecosa desabrida de Candy – exploto la disque dama sin aguantarse más

\- Queeeeee! Pero tú estás loca, como me dices eso, no estoy para juegos Annie

\- Ningún juego queridita, la muy maldita se apareció como dueña y señora de esa casa, y yo de estúpida fui a celebrarle el cumpleaños

\- Annie eso es lo de menos, acaso no te das cuenta que todo este teatrito se puede venir abajo con esa estúpida aquí

\- No Eliza, la zorra esa está muy bien casada, no consiguió la billetera de los Andrew, pero si la de los Grandchester, mira que pasar de ser una recogida en casa de Tom a una señora y dama de sociedad, ahhh pero ni crea que va a venir a fastidiarme los planes, primero la sepulto viva…

\- Si claro….

\- Si claro que Eliza?

\- Annie, en serio no te das cuenta de que las cosas van a cambiar ahora, si tan solo hubieras conseguido enamorar a mi tío, o más simple aun, ser una buena madre para el pequeño Patrick, tendrías a William y al niño comiendo de tu mano, pero no, la muy señora tenía que dar prioridad a su vida social, antes que a su marido y a su hijo, y ahora es que verás tus errores, tarada

\- Eliza, no te permito…

\- Tú a mí me permites lo que me dé la gana Annie, o ya se te olvido que fue gracias a mí que eres la señora Andrew

\- Eliza, esa deuda está muy bien pagada con todos los lujos que tienes a costillas del dinero de mi marido

\- Exacto Annie, de tu marido, no tuyo, por lo tanto más te vale que te vayas poniendo linda, sumisa y juiciosa, porque tienes que tener a tu hijo y mi tío felices

\- Hay por favor Eliza que no es para tanto, solo se trata de la mosca muerta de Candy

\- Mosca muerta o no Annie, mi tío no la ha podido olvidar, y dudo que podamos hacerle el jueguito de que te sedujo y te embarazo estando ebrio nuevamente

\- Ya cállate idiota, eso no lo vuelvas a repetir ni en tus sueños

\- Mira Annie, yo lo único que te digo es que no pienso renunciar a la vida que llevo, y si he de llevarte entre las patas para mantener mi estatus, lo hare, ahhh y me olvidaba, Chris quiere su dinero mañana, dice que llevas una semana evitando sus llamadas, a menos claro que desees que ciertos exámenes de ADN lleguen a la oficina de mi tío, te dejo descansar querida tía, dulces sueños – finiquito la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación de Annie y dejándola totalmente furiosa …

Malditos, son todos unos malditos, como me pude dejar engatusar por esta estúpida y su maldito novio, hay pero me las van a pagar, todos me las van a pagar – rechinaba y vociferaba la mujer en su cuarto haciendo tremendo berrinche, sin percatarse de que afuera, escondida tras una de las columnas, se encontraba Dorothy, la mucama de confianza del señor de la casa, que había venido a avisarle a la señora que el pequeño niño se había quedado esperándola, con la esperanza de que ella fuera a darle el beso de las buenas noches, grande fue su sorpresa al oír todo aquello, pero que hacer ahora, a quien decirle, lo mejor sería pensar bien las cosas, y por ahora regresar a la habitación de Patrick, ese angelito no tenía la culpa de nada

...

hola hola, aqui les dejo el capitulo de ayer, no me maten x fis, es que ando full en tiempos pero les quiero cumplir, en serio, y para que me crean, de una vez les subo el capitulo de mañana, espero sus comentarios, no me la masacren mucho a Annie, guarden para mas adelante jejejee que ahi si la van a querer matar ...

quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, las quiero byeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

El domingo trajo consigo un hermoso y radiante sol, justo y perfecto para un día de campo, a pesar de haberme desvelado la noche anterior con la fiesta, se me apetecía salir al parque con mi hijo y pasar un agradable día en familia, mañana comenzaría a retomar mi vida en América, y eso incluía los negocios, que aunque yo los manejaba desde el despacho de casa, para estar siempre al pendiente de Tony, a Terry le gustaba que al menos las primeras semanas lo acompañase para que veamos bien que estrategias tomar, quien diría que hasta en eso seriamos compatibles…

Me cambie, unos shorts y una blusa suelta, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas eran el atuendo perfecto para el día de hoy, baje a la sala y encontré a mis dos caballeros dirigiéndose al comedor

\- Así que pensaban desayunar sin mi eh – les dije tomándolos por sorpresa

\- Candy –

\- Mami –

Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras yo comenzaba a reír al ver sus caras

\- Ya chicos, los perdono si me acompañan al parque hoy, que dicen? – Cuestione, sabiendo que mi hijo de inmediato aceptaría y que con Terry tendría que negociar un poco más

\- No se pecas, estoy algo cansado y mañana toca oficina, mejor nos quedamos en casa y vemos unas películas con este pequeño

\- Anda Terry vamos al parque – rogué poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir, pero sabía que no funcionaria

\- No se pecas, no me convences – respondió Terry divertido, pero el más divertido era Tony que siempre disfrutaba con estas locas escenas nuestras

\- Bueno vamos a hacerla corta hoy Terry, dime ya que es lo que quieres y yo te lo cumplo y todos felices siiiiii

\- Candy estas segura de lo que estás diciendo – pregunto pícaro el castaño

\- Terry! – Exclame escandalizada a lo que mi adorado primo reventó en carcajadas mirándome toda ruborizada

\- Nunca aprenderás verdad Candy, siempre serás la misma niña inocente que conocí hace algunos años – me dijiste mientras me tomabas de la cintura – está bien, vamos al parque, pero recuerda que más tarde tenemos una conversación pendiente ok pecosa

\- Si Terry lo sé, además que hay que preparar el itinerario de esta semana, no sé nada de estas negociaciones ni que es a lo que hemos venido en ciencia cierta

\- Solo a recuperar lo que nos pertenece pecosa, solo a eso – dijiste mientras besabas mi cabeza y dabas por cerrado el tema – ahora vamos a desayunar, que muero por un café bien cargado y este jovencito por un buen vaso de leche

\- Siiii leche con cereal de chocolate – grito mi hijo mientras salía corriendo camino a la mesa…

Después del desayuno preparamos a Tony para pasar el día en el parque, Liza como siempre nos acompañó, pues mi pequeño remolino nunca se quedaba quieto, y aunque eras tres adultos, todos terminábamos más cansados que él

A mi hijo le encantaba verme trepar a los árboles, además que ya le estaba enseñando, con sus cortos 3 años hacia sus primeros intentos con mucha convicción, pero yo sabía que aún le faltaba crecer un poquito más, pero aun así, disfrutábamos mucho de estos momentos juntos…

Corrimos, saltamos, rodamos, jugamos y dimos de comer a los patos del estanque, siempre compartiendo los tres, Terry, Tony y yo…

Liza nos miraba desde lejos, siempre atenta a las necesidades de mi pequeño, pero manteniendo el perfil de ella la empleada, y nosotros la familia feliz, aun no entendía muy bien porque era así, según ella, es como debía ser, y aunque en casa la tratábamos como una más de la familia, por los años y la confianza que había, además de ser la hija de una de las empleadas de Eleonor, Liza siempre decía que yo era la señora de la casa, y que debía darme mi lugar ante los demás, que agradecía mi amistad, pero que en el mundo habían muchas arpías, y ella siempre me cubriría las espaldas; y así había sido una y otra vez en Inglaterra, desde que nos hicimos amigas, nos contamos nuestras historias y nuestros secretos, nos teníamos un gran cariño

La tarde venia cayendo y ya era hora de volver a casa, Tony por fin quedo agotado, lo llevamos a su habitación y mientras yo lo bañaba, Terry le preparaba la cama, eran rutinas que ambos disfrutábamos con mi pequeño sol, Terry me decía que le gustaba hacerlo porque le serviría de practica para cuando tuviera hijos propios, siempre tratando las cosas a broma, pero yo sabía que era porque muy en el fondo le hubiese gustado que su padre compartiera esos momentos con él, y adoraba tanto a mi hijo, que no quería que Tony sintiera la ausencia del suyo en su vida…

Acostamos a Tony y luego del respectivo beso de las buenas noches, lo dejamos descansar en su habitación, Liza vendría en un rato a darle la vuelta antes de irse a descansar, como todas las noches…

Terry tomo mi mano, me dio un beso en el dorso de ella, y me miro con esa mirada tan elocuente, había llegado el momento de hablar, bajamos al estudio tomados de la mano, cerró la puerta de la habitación, me indico que tomara asiento en el sillón frente a su escritorio y se dirigió al bar, saco dos copas y sirvió dos whyskies dobles, me sorprendí, no pensé que tomaría tanto

\- No me veas así pecas – me dijo con su sonrisa torcida – este es para ti, créeme, lo necesitaras – me extendió el trago, mientras se sentaba frente a mí y sacaba un par de sobres del cajón de su escritorio y me los extendía

\- Que es esto Terry – le pregunte confusa

\- Ábrelo Candy, esos sobres contienen la verdad, solamente la verdad – dijiste serio – una vez que los leas, y veas todo eso, dime que quieres que hagamos, y te juro, que no pararemos hasta conseguir lo que deseas.

Tome el primer sobre con las manos algo temblorosas, quite el seguro y saque los documentos que ahí se encontraban, me puse a leer, no podía creer todo lo que mis ojos veía, toda esa información, tanta infamia, tanta calumnia, tanta mentira, fotos, pruebas, documentos, contratos, incluso cds con videos…

Deje el sobre encima de la mesa, cogí la copa y me tome el trago de una sola bocanada, en serio lo necesita

\- Te esperare afuera pecosa – me dijiste tratando de darme mi espacio – pero no te lo permití

\- Quédate, por favor, - te rogué – no podré hacerlo si estoy sola

Te quedaste a mi lado, sin emitir sonido alguno, solo mirándome, observándome, sé que llore, grite y me desespere, sé que aguantaste cada uno de mis arranques y mis exabruptos, sé que lo hiciste porque me quieres, y no como yo tontamente creí, sino como el primo, el hermano, el protector que llego a mi vida para cuidarme, ahora sé que tenemos un enemigo en común, alguien que nos arrebató la felicidad a los dos, y que por eso volvimos, a recuperar lo que nos pertenece, después de mucho pensar, de calmarme y asimilar todo lo que vi, logre secar mis lágrimas y levante por fin el rostro, me miraste dulcemente, seguramente creías que lo dejaría pasar, pues preguntaste

\- Y bien pecas, que hacemos? –

Entonces, no sé de donde, de que parte de mi ser salió todo ese rencor, toda esa ira, un odio que nunca pensé sentir por nadie, pero que esta vez no quise aplacar y muy segura de mi misma te dije

\- Que pague Terry, quiero que Annie Britter pague cada lagrima que he derramado por causa de ella, que se acuerde de quien es Candice Grandchester y que tiemble al solo oír mi nombre

\- Si eso es lo que quieres – me dijiste entre divertido y sorprendido – entonces eso se hará, ahora a descansar, que mañana mí estimada señora, usted tendrá un día muy ajetreado – y nos encaminamos al segundo piso, para por fin dormir.

...

y se nos va aclarando el panorama, y yo me quede sin capitulos avanzados, noooo ahora si a escribir por que sino despues ustedes me cuelgan, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, se me cuidan y buen fin de semana ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Llegue a la mansión muy entrada la madrugada, pero aun así, fui a ver a mi hijo, se había hecho un hábito en mí el ir a verlo y darle las buenas noches todos los días, sea la hora que fuese cuando yo llegaba, que normalmente era muy tarde, para no ver a Anne, y es que aun no entiendo como fui que caí en sus redes y termine casándome con ella, bien pude solo hacerme cargo de Patrick y ya, pero no me arrepiento, mi hijo es la luz que iluminado mis días desde que ella desapareció de mi vida, si tan solo me hubiera escuchado esa noche, y si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota para dejarla ir …

\- Buenas noches señor – escucho que dice Dorothy cuando entro a la habitación – Albert, Dorothy, Albert, eres de confianza mujer no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo

\- Bueno Albert, es que si su esposa o su tía escuchan, me ganare tremendo lio

\- y que digan misa si se les da la gana Dorothy, no me hagas ordenarte que me tutees por favor

\- está bien Albert, como tú digas

\- y como se comportó mi campeón hoy

\- pues, bastante engreído la verdad, no quería dormirse hasta que llegaras, pero ya vez, el cansancio lo venció

\- Y su madre ya vino a darle las buenas noches

\- Albert, sabes que esa pregunta está por demás

\- Esta bien Dorothy, ve por ella y dile que la espero aquí, que más le vale que venga a darle su beso a nuestro hijo

\- Esta bien Albert, pero sabes que será en vano

\- Nunca está de más hacerle la lucha Dorothy, solo espero que algún día se le despierte el amor de madre y vea más por Patrick

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, verdad?

\- Así es mi querida amiga, así es

Dorothy se fue a buscar a Anne, es el colmo que ni siquiera con su hijo sea cariñosa, yo entiendo que entre nosotros no haya amor, pero es su hijo por todos los cielos, no debería costarle nada querer pasar tiempo con él, querer estar a su lado, saber de todos sus logros y travesuras, no sé, querer compartir más con él; todo sería tan diferente si Candy fuera la madre…

Pero así no son las cosas, Patrick es mi hijo, mío y de Anne, y él no tiene la culpa de nada, el es un ser inocente que no tiene por qué cargar con mis penas y pesares, y aunque me hubiese encantado que otra fuera tu madre mi pequeño, no puedo cambiar la realidad, pero yo estaré siempre para ti…

Me acerco y beso la cabeza de mi hijo, ya está visto que Anne no se asomara ni por casualidad, ya hablare mañana con ella, las cosas tendrán que cambiar, y lo mejor es que valla aclarando el panorama de una buena vez, ya pague con creces mi error, pero ahora no solo hablamos de mí, sino también de Patrick y si Anne no será, aunque sea, una buena madre, creo que no tengo por qué seguir aguantando su presencia, más ahora que volvió mi ángel, pero tengo que ver bien que suelo es el que piso, porque ella está casada, pero yo la conozco, no es feliz, sus ojos no reflejan la misma alegría que su sonrisa… mañana será un día muy largo, tendré que hablar con George desde temprano … pero ahora, ese mejor dormir …

Meditaba nuestro rubio mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, cierta rubia de ojos verdes lo había dejado inquieto, tanto así que hasta en sus sueños se coló esa noche, que habrá soñado este adonis, solo el lo sabe, pero despertó sudoroso e inquieto, con una sola idea en la cabeza, recuperar a Candy, a la mujer que no había dejado de amar…

...

Hola hola, bueno chicas comienzo diciendoles **GRACIASSSSSS mil mil miles de GRACIASSSS** por leerme, por comentar, por permitirme llegar a ustedes, leo todos sus comentarios, mi esposo dice que parezco loca cuando me rio sola de todo lo que ustedes escriben, pero saben que, no me importa, y es que esos comentarios, son mi alegria, son esa paz que una encuentra al final del dia, y se puede sentir tan cerca de otras personas a pesar de la distancia... muchas muchas gracias ...

Cumplo hoy con ustedes, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, estoy avanzando la historia por si en algun momento me quedo sin tiempo, y es que entre el trabajo, los hijos, el esposo, y pues mi deteriorada salud (pero no se preocupen que hierva mala no muere jejejeje ) a veces me queda corto el dia, igual el plan es seguir publicando los martes y los jueves, si puedo por ahi regalarles un capitulo adicional, creanme que lo hare, mi cabeza loca no deja de fantasear ...

Besos a todas y todos, nos leemos, bendiciones, bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Un hombre de terno y corbata se encontraba ya trabajando en el estudio de la mansión, su jefe le había mandado un mensaje muy de madrugada, con la premisa de que quería verlo en domingo, pues tenían muchos puntos que aclarar y decisiones que tomar, y por más que nuestro elegante amigo se rompiera la cabeza, tratando de adivinar que negociación estaría pendiente, no encontraba nada, pues todo estaba en orden, así que debería ser algo personal, pero con respecto a qué? Era lo que se preguntaba George, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió, dejando pasar a una muy atribulada Dorothy

\- Señor George, disculpe usted, podrá regalarme 5 minutos de su tiempo – pregunto la mujer bastante nerviosa

\- Claro Dororhy, pero solo George por favor, que aquí los dos somos empleados – respondió el elegante caballero con una sonrisa sobria

\- Podríamos hablar en el jardín por favor – solicito la mujer sonrojándose, pues temía que se mal interpretara su solicitud, por lo que aclaro – lo que tengo que decir es sumamente importante, y aquí las paredes tienen oídos

\- Oh, está bien Dorothy, vamos – acepto George mientras se dirigían a la salida camino al jardín

Una vez fuera, buscaron una banca alejada de la vista y oídos de los demás empleados de la mansión, lo que Dorothy le diría a George, podría cambiar no solo la vida del dueño de la casa, sino de muchos de los integrantes…

\- Bien Dorothy, ya estamos aquí, dígame que es eso tan urgente que me quería comentar

\- Bueno George, es que yo escuche ayer una conversación que implica una verdad muy importante, y no sé qué hacer con esa información, es decir, sé que tengo que dársela a mi jefe, a Albert, pero también se, que eso lo destrozará y lo enfurecerá, y no sé qué valla a pasar, y eso me asusta George.

\- Tan grave es lo que sabe Dorothy?

\- Si George, y es que ayer escuche a la señorita Eliza y a la señora Anne hablar, bueno más que hablar, gritarse, y es que la señora esta histérica porque había visto a alguien, a una dama, que no le debe caer nada bien, porque la insultaba y tildaba de no sé qué barbaridades, mientras que la señorita Eliza le reclamaba por no haber podido conquistar a Albert, y que….

\- Que más Dorothy que paso – insto el caballero para que la dama siguiera su narración, pues pudo vislumbrar la duda en su voz

\- Es que…. Hay George es tan horrible – rompió en llanto Dorothy lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer, pero reaccionando casi al instante para acariciar tiernamente su espalda y tranquilizar a la dama, infundiéndole confianza, lo que funciono, pues Dorothy, una vez recompuesta continuo – Es que la señorita Eliza le dijo a la señora Anne que no podrían volver a hacerle creer a Albert el cuento de que la sedujo y la embarazo, que además tenía que entregarle un dinero a no sé quién porque si no le harían llegar unos exámenes de ADN a las oficinas de Albert y que ahí se le caería el teatrito, George, a mí me pareció que hablaban de Patrick, y es que como vez el niño no se parece en nada a Albert, y aunque la mayoría dice que saco más de la mama que del papa, pues con esto no sé qué pensar, y el pobre niño en medio de todo – sollozo Dorothy

\- Tranquila Dorothy, lo primero que haremos será asegurarnos de que tanto es verdad y que tanto no, y para eso, necesitare que me des un mechón de cabello de Patrick, yo me encargare de hacer las pruebas de paternidad correspondientes; además, de ahora en adelante, no te separaras del niño por nada del mundo, es más, dormirás en su habitación, yo hablaré con William para que las cosas se den de la mejor manera y lo manejaremos lo más discretamente posible, creo que no es necesario aclararte que no debes comentar esto con nadie verdad

\- Claro que no George, como crees, a nadie le digo esto, aunque se me valla la vida en ello, solo por favor, protege a Patrick, él no tiene la culpa de nada, y con una madre como la arpía esa… hay disculpa George. Sé que es la señora de la casa, pero esa mujer ni entrañas tiene…

\- Tranquila Dorothy, te entiendo, y aquí en confianza, yo pienso igual, sinceramente no sé cómo William fue a caer con ella, y pensar que la señora de la casa seria ahora Candy…

George y Dorothy se dirigieron a hacia la casa, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos, la dama pensando en ese pequeño ángel y como protegerlo de su propia madre, y el caballero haciendo planes en su mente, de los pasos que debería de seguir para proteger no solo a su muchacho, sino también al pequeño Patrick, que sea como fuere, era el heredero reconocido de los Andrew, y sobre todo, un hijo verdadero para Albert.

Al llegar al estudio, George respiro profundo antes de entrar a esa habitación, lo que haría no sería fácil, primero sería tantear el terreno, saber qué pensaría William al respecto, como tomaría él la noticia, y luego, comprobar todo lo que le había dicho Dorothy, empezando por esa prueba de paternidad, pero esta tendría que ser hecha en total hermetismo, no podía confiar en nadie, ya que cuando Patrick nació, se realizó una, a pedido de madame Elroy, y esta dio positivo, siendo como resultado el reconocimiento del pequeño como el heredero, pero la pregunta era cómo?, como habían sido capaces de cambiar los resultados? Como sabían en que laboratorio se haría? Como tener todos esos datos? A menos claro, que la misma señora Elroy estuviera de acuerdo con ellas dos, no, eso sería demasiado hasta para ella, si bien era cierto, nunca le agrado la idea de que Candy se convirtiera en la señora de la casa, y siempre la desprecio por su humilde condición; hacer que su sobrino se haga cargo de un hijo que no era suyo, era demasiado hasta para ella…

...

Hola hola, y ustedes que creen, la tia tendra algo que ver, o sera que Eliza le saco la informacion de alguna manera?, eso lo veremos mas adelante, les dejo este regalito, por que se, que el capitulo anterior, esta muy cortito...

ahora sip, hasta el jueves, besos niñas lindas


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Estaba parado en el ventanal de mi estudio, era aún muy temprano para beber, lo sabía, pero en serio necesitaba esa copa; miraba sin ver realmente nada, mi mente era un manojo de telarañas, y es que si te amaba tanto antes, hoy lo hacía más, estos años no habían aminorado en nada el amor que te tengo mi princesa, pero como hacer, que tonto fui por dios, como me deje embaucar tan burdamente, y al no encontrarte…. Como me di por vencido tan pronto, todos me decían que esperara, que te buscara, que pronto aparecerías de nuevo y estaríamos juntos otra vez, pero yo no quise oír, la presión de mi tía, de Anne, el embarazo…

Tom abogo tanto por ti, pero yo, triste y pobre iluso, herido en mi orgullo porque tu no quisiste oírme, porque te habías marchado sin darme siquiera el beneficio de la duda, hice oídos sordos y me deje llevar por la estupidez, si estupidez, porque eso es lo que fui, un reverendo y completo estúpido, como pude creer que llegaría a ser feliz con Anne, solo porque me daría un hijo, un hijo que ni si quiera recordaba haber engendrado, un hijo que pudo haber sido tuyo mi pequeña, pero que a las finales ya venía en camino, y no eras tú quien lo traía…

Solo tenía la certeza de haber engendrado a Patrick, por los videos de seguridad que Chris me había hecho llegar, videos en donde yo me veía muy feliz y tomado de la mano de Ane entrando a su habitación, videos donde me vi besándola apasionadamente por los pasillos de aquel hotel, que si bien note que estaba bastante bebido, y obviamente lo recuerdo, por la resaca con la que desperté, no puedo negar, que era yo, quien entro de lo más gustoso al cuarto de Anne y no volvió a salir en toda la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente, definitivamente algo tuvo que haber pasado ahí, y luego las lágrimas de Anne reclamándome, cuando desperté a su lado y la llame Candy, gritándome que se había entregado a mí por amor y que yo le pagaba llamándola con tu nombre, verme y darme cuenta que estaba desnudo en una cama con otra mujer que no eras tú, dios, porque todo es tan confuso, porque no puedo recordar, que demonios paso esa noche? Pero qué más da, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, ahora solo queda ver como rayos soluciono este embrollo…

Termino de beber mi copa, mientras veo como George y Dorothy vienen caminando desde el jardín, seguramente hablando de cualquier trivialidad, quien como ellos, poder tener un día tranquilo, bueno al menos parte de él, porque ahora pondré a trabajar a George a mil por hora, solo espero que no se decepcione de mi por hacer lo que estoy pensando….

La puerta del estudio se abre y escucho a mi amigo y mentor suspirar, algo le preocupa, me soy la vuelta y lo invito a entrar, señalándole el sofá para que se siente mientras le sirvo una copa, él también la necesitara; pero obviamente, aun no lo sabe; me acerco y coloco la copa en su mano, es ahí que me doy cuenta que tiene el ceño fruncido y su expresión está más seria que de costumbre

\- Buen día William – me saluda – no crees que es muy temprano para beber – dice aceptando la copa que le extiendo

\- Hola George – le respondo el saludo con una sonrisa seca, más por cortesía, que por sentirla en si – créeme la necesitaras amigo – le digo mientras término mi propia copa de un trago

\- Que pasa muchacho? – me pregunta mi amigo, con esa afabilidad que lo caracteriza, siempre preocupándose por mi

\- La vi George, la vi ayer, esta tan bella, tan radiante, tan… tan… tan ella…

\- Me imagino que hablas de la señora Grandchester, verdad?

\- Candy, George, Candy, no señora Grandchester – respondo en una pequeña pataleta

\- Señora Grandchester, William, pues está casada con Terriuce Grandchester, Candy, ya no es una mujer libre – me dice mi amigo tomando el primer sorbo de su copa y mirándome por encima del borde del vaso

\- Eso ya lo sé amigo mío, por eso es que te hice venir hoy – le digo algo dudoso, pues su opinión me importa mucho, es como si fuera mi hermano mayor, y sinceramente, me dolería mucho decepcionarlo

\- No te entiendo William – me dice serio – ve al grano por favor

\- Quiero recuperarla George – le digo por fin – quiero que Candy vuelva a mí, la quiero como mi esposa, a mi lado, como siempre debió ser

\- Se te olvida que ya estas casado – me cuestiona de lo más tranquilo, aun no entiendo como puede ser tan ecuánime

\- No, no se me olvida, pero para eso existen los divorcios verdad – le respondo aparentando la misma tranquilidad

\- Eso es cierto, y Patrick? ; También te vas a desentender de él así como lo harás de su madre – me pregunta hincándome justo en el punto que sabe no sé cómo manejar

\- Patrick es mi hijo George, él se queda conmigo, no importa si tengo que mantener a Anne de por vida con tal de que me ceda la custodia total de mi hijo, pero él se queda a mi lado

\- Bien, William, y entonces que has pensado – pregunta más para sí mismo que para mí – decirle de buenas a primeras a tu esposa que nunca la amaste, que quieres el divorcio, y extenderle un cheque por sus servicios prestados

\- Por favor George, no lo pongas así, pareciera que soy un monstruo – le respondo viendo por primera vez como verán otros mis acciones

\- Vamos William, sabes que nunca haría nada en contra de tu felicidad, pero te pensé más inteligente, que es lo que esperas en verdad, que ella te firme el divorcio sin dar pelea? Que te ceda a Patrick solo porque tú se lo dices? Y después que, decirle a Candy que se divorcie de su marido para que venga a casarse contigo? Caramba muchacho te pensé más inteligente – exclamo mi amigo algo molesto – pero claro, lo olvidaba, el gran William Andrew solo es inteligente e inigualable en los negocios, porque cuando de faldas se trata, pierde completamente la razón y comete cada tontería

\- Ya George está bien, entendí el punto – le digo levantando las manos en señal de rendición – dime entonces, como hago

\- pues primero respóndeme algo

\- Dime, pregunta lo que quieras

\- Que pasaría si Patrick no fuera tu hijo? – me pregunta de frente y sin dudar – pelearías igual por él?

Me quedo mudo por un instante, pero no por dudar de la respuesta, sino por la sorpresa de la pregunta, y es que, aunque he sido algo idiota estos años, no soy ciego, y si bien Patrick se parece mucho a su madre, los genes de los Andrew siempre han sido fuertes; por lo que, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, le respondo muy seguro

\- Padre no solo es el que engendra mi amigo, sino el que cría, el que comparte con ese pequeño ser todos sus logros, el que vela sus sueños cuando está enfermo, el que lo ayuda a caminar, a dar sus primeros pasos, Patrick es mi hijo George, así mi sangre no corra por sus venas

\- Bien, entonces déjame hacer unas investigaciones y en una semana te tendré una salida al laberinto que es tu vida amorosa, por ahora, te recomiendo que afirmes la relación con tu hijo, que no se te vea en ningún lado con Anne, y que averigües que siente Candy por ti, porque si tú dices amarla, hoy por la mañana, todo Norte América se ha dado cuenta de que su esposo la idolatra – me dijo dejándome sobre la mesa el diario del día, donde aparecía una foto de mi princesa con su esposo, y él la veía con adoración – te darán la guerra William, nunca debiste cambiarla – me termino de decir mi amigo mientras salía del estudio, y me dejaba con mis demonios una vez mas

...

Hola hola, no me maten por favor, se que les debo el capitulo del jueves, pero es que se me complica la vida jejeje el trabajo esta pesado, y es que yo gano por comisiones, y este mes no llegue, asi que me puse a hacer mis dulces para sacar para los gastos, y pues se me fue el tiempo horneando...

Para mi querida MOONLOVE86: he leido todos tus comentarios, primero que nada, muchas gracias por leerme :) me da gusto saber que te gustan mis locas ideas jejeje, espero cumplir las espectactivas, no solo tuyas, sino de todas las que me leen, me encanta leerlas a ustedes tambien; con respecto al intento de suicidio de Candy, sí, se que es un tema fuerte, y que no es la salida para ninguna situacion; pero creeme, hay momentos en los que simplemente no vez la luz al final del tunel, no encuentras mas razon de vivir, a pesar de que lo tienes todo, y es dificil salir de ahi, es dificil darte cuenta y reaccionar, a veces, muchas veces, por no decir todas, necesitas gente de afuera que te haga ver lo valiosa que eres y todo lo que tienes, yo pase por algo asi, y las nubes de ideas tontas pasan y pasan esperando ser escuchadas y aceptadas, mi depresion fue muy grande y estuve en terapia, aun ahora tengo pequeños lapsus, y es que te sientes desvalorizada, pero es una lucha propia, una lucha interna entre tu razon y tu autoestima, por que, por mas que sabes, que vales, que eres importante, que hay gente que te quiere, que tienes una familia, que hay quienes dependen de ti; simplemente, te sientes vacia y que nadie valora o le importa lo que haces, es complicado la verdad, pero hay que seguir adelante y luchar, la lucha es diaria, a cada instante, y la victoria es un dia mas, en fin... no quiero aburrirlas, solo te digo mi estimada amiga, que cualquier cosa que necesites, aqui estoy, podemos charlar cuando desees, nos hara bien a las dos ;) ...

Ahora sip. gracias a todas por leerme, por comentar y por recomendar mis historias, ustedes son la razon por la cual escribo, saber que mis historias agradan es un gran aliciente para mi, sigan comentando por fis.. cuentenme de ustedes, asi las conozco un poquito y si desean, pregunte, que soy un libro abierto, cuidense mucho... muchas bendiciones y bueno espero el jueves poder actualizar, se viene lo bueno, por ahora las dejo como al pezcado ... con la espinita adento ;) ... ahora me voy a pelear con mis hijos, en serio que no le envidio a nadie los hijos adolescentes, con la mia tengo ... besos byeee


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

El lunes llegó, y era inevitable ir a las nuevas oficinas, con pereza me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, una buena ducha fría me quitaría la modorra…

Mientras el agua caía desde mi cabeza, por fin iba aclarando mi mente, aun me costaba asimilar todo de lo que me había enterado; y es que, no cabe en mi cabeza como una mujer puede llegar a ser tan ambiciosa….

Salí de la ducha, me cambie, un conjunto de falda entallada y blusa de seda, nada ostentoso, pero si elegante, sujete mi cabello en un rodete dejando algunos rizos sueltos, algo de labial y listo; era hora de comenzar con mi nueva vida, y sobre todo de recuperar, lo que era mío…

Pero primero lo primero, necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que traía atravesado en la garganta, así que tome mi teléfono y marque el número de aquella entrañable amiga, espero que no me guarde rencor,….

\- Bueno – respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea

\- Hola Patty, a los años – salude dudosa

\- Si, con quien hablo disculpe, es que no tengo su número en mis contactos – me dijo con su dulce voz, siempre tan educada

\- Amiga, soy yo, Candy – le respondo, mientras escucho un suspiro

\- Dime Candy, en que te puedo ayudar – me dice algo seria, lo noto, porque las campanillas de su voz se han apagado

\- Patty, sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero créeme que todo tiene una explicación, y la verdad, te necesito, necesito a mi amiga – le digo casi como un ruego – crees que me puedas dar la oportunidad de explicarte todo y retomar nuestra amistad? – le pregunto, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que me diga que si

\- Está bien Candy – me dice algo insegura – donde nos vemos

\- Que te parece en el café que esta frente al parquecito de la iglesia – le digo sin poder disimular mi emoción

\- Ok, a te veo a las once ahí

\- Perfecto, nos vemos ahí – le digo antes de colgar la llamada

Bajo a desayunar apurada, pues se me ha hecho un poco tarde para llevar a Tony al nido, Liza, ya me espera con mi hijo y su mochila lista, le digo que nos acompañe, una pequeña idea se acaba de meter en mi cabeza …

Vamos en mi auto a la escuela y dejo a Tony en el nido, el chofer lo recogerá en la tarde, ya que hoy será un día muy pesado..

\- Liza, necesitare que me ayudes con algunas cosas ahora que Tony está en la escuela – le digo a mi amiga, mientras regresamos al auto para irnos a la oficina

\- Bueno Candy, dime para que soy buena y con gusto te ayudare

\- Pues, quiero que dejes de ser la nana de Tony, Liza – le digo mientras observo su expresión

\- Qué? Pero por qué? Acaso he hecho algo que no debía Candy? Puedo mejorar lo sabes…

\- No Liza, nada de eso, lo digo porque a pesar de que Tony tiene solo 3 años, es un niño muy independiente, y ahora con la escuela, lo será más aun, además, yo te necesito como mi asistente personal Liza, eres la única en quien confió aquí, y pues para lo que tengo que hacer, necesito a alguien en quien pueda creer ciegamente a mi lado, anda amiga dime que aceptas

\- Pero Candy, y Eleonor? Que dirá cuando llegue, pensara que…

\- Vamos Liza, Eleonor no pensara nada, sabes bien que si por ella fuera, serias su asistente y no la mía

\- Bueno veo que ya lo tienes resuelto no es así – me dice con el ceño fruncido, sé que no quiere separarse de Tony, pero ella también necesita desaparecer a sus demonios, y yo voy a ayudarla

\- Así es amiga, y desde ya te digo que nada de señora Grandchester ok, seremos solo Liza y Candy

\- Pero, eso no es correcto, yo soy una empleada, además que dirán tus amistades

\- Vamos Liza, que amistades, sabes y conoces toda la historia, así que por favor, solo te tengo a ti y a Patty, que por cierto hoy la conocerás, necesito ponerlas al tanto de todo, y que las cosas se aclaren de una buena vez

\- Hay Candy, que traerás entre manos ahora – me dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Solo recuperar lo que es mía amiga, nada más…

Faltaban cinco para las once de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba en el café; junto con Liza, esperando a Patty…

Liza estaba algo molesta, y es que la había prácticamente obligado a ir de compras, tenía que cambiarse de atuendo, ya no era más una empleada de la casa, ahora era mi asistente, y por supuesto mi amiga, así que nos pasamos parte de la mañana en el centro comercial y el salón, quería que mi amiga luciera fabulosa, pues con ella también tenía algunos planes…

Patty llego, la vi entrar desde el apartado donde me encontraba, valla que mi amiga había cambiado mucho, estaba más alta y delgada, su cabello ahora era largo y no usaba más las gafas, me vio y se acercó a nosotras, la invite a tomar asiento y ordenamos café y algo para picar, la conversación seria larga y tediosa, pero era necesaria….

\- Bien – dije para romper un poco la tensión – antes que nada, las presentaciones; Patty, ella es Liza, mi asistente y amiga; Liza, ella es Patricia, una de mis mejores amigas y la mujer que Terry ama – ambas mujeres me miraron como si yo fuera de otro planeta, pero ya estaba hecho, era hora de aclararlo todo….

...

Mejor me decidi a adelantarles este antes de que se me valla el tiempo del jueves jejeje ... cuidense y nos leemos ok ... besos


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

\- Bien – dije para romper un poco la tensión – antes que nada, las presentaciones; Patty, ella es Liza, mi asistente y amiga; Liza, ella es Patricia, una de mis mejores amigas y la mujer que Terry ama – ambas mujeres me miraron como si yo fuera de otro planeta, pero ya estaba hecho, era hora de aclararlo todo….

Respire hondo y solté el aire en un suspiro; - No me miren así chicas – Les dije – Vamos, sé que lo que acabo de decir es difícil de digerir, pero no es falso, o me vas a decir Patty que hace años no tuviste una relación con Terry, cuatro años para ser exactos, y tu Liza, sabes muy bien cuál es la realidad de mi matrimonio, así que no te hagas la ofendida – de verdad que sus rostros eran de fotografía, yo sonreía y escondía esa sonrisa detrás de la taza de café mientras bebía un sorbo, dándoles tiempo de asimilar lo que había dicho

\- Bueno – dijo Liza siendo la primera en hablar – por lo que veo, vas muy en serio con eso de que ahora seré tu amiga y no más tu empleada verdad – me dijo mirándome mientras se encogía de hombros – en serio que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo Candy, tantos años manteniendo la imagen de familia amorosa y consolidad, para que lo vengas a tirar por los suelos de buenas a primeras, pero tu sabrás lo que haces, cuenta conmigo loca pecosa, de todas maneras cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no hay quien te lleve la contraria

Su comentario me hizo reír, pero sabía que Liza siempre me apoyaría, solo era cuestión de que después no se echara para atrás, porque a ella también le tocaría su ayudadita aunque no quisiera

\- Candy – dijo Patricia llamando mi atención – en serio que no sé qué es lo que te traes entre manos, me pediste que venga para que aclaráramos las cosas, y ahora me reclamas que haya tenido una relación con Terry hace años atrás - me increpo mi amiga molesta, en serio que Patty se ofuscaba muy rápido cuando se trataba del rebelde de mi primo, hay Terry, esta me la vas a deber y créeme que me cobrare con creces ..

\- A ver Patty – le dije muy seria – primero, no te estoy reclamando nada, si hice ese comentario, fue para que Liza supiera que estábamos en confianza; segundo fue verdad lo que te dije por teléfono, quiero aclarar todo contigo; y tercero, y esto escúchalo bien, mi matrimonio con Terry es puro teatro, y ella – señalando a Liza – te puede confirmar todo y responder a lo que quieras por si no me crees a mi…

Como lo pensé hace un momento, sus caras eran de fotografía, las dos tenían la boca suelta y los ojos desorbitados jejeje, creo que no se creían todo lo que decía y bueno es que tampoco es tan sencillo de asimilar, para una que yo este desnudando la realidad de mi matrimonio con una relativamente extraña mujer y para la otra que le venga a decir que el matrimonio con mi esposo, el amor de su vida, es puro teatro, hay como quisiera saber que pasaba por sus mentes, que estarían pensando…

Patricia soltó un suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su café, estaba analizando la situación, no por nada era una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad, me miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego miro a Liza, imagino que estaría sopesando cuál de las dos sería más confiable, a mí me conocía de años atrás, de casi una vida, y sabía que yo no sabía mentir, pero estos años lejos, bien pudieron haberme enseñado a hacerlo no por las puras lleve un matrimonio relativamente falso delante de todos, y bueno, a Liza, a ella no la conocía así que no sabría si mentía o no, así que solo quedaba un arma más, si es que no creía en mis palabras …

\- Esta bien Candy, cuéntame la historia, y ojo, espero que tengas pruebas de todo lo que vas a decirme, porque la crédula y tonta Patricia quedo fuera hace mucho tiempo atrás Candice – me dijo seria, pero yo sabía que se moría por saber que era lo que yo tenía que decir

\- Bien Patricia, te contare todo, y sí, ahora tengo todas las pruebas que necesito, no solo para que te cerciores de que lo que digo es cierto, sino también, para otras cosas pero de eso, hablaremos después de que te cuente toda la historia …

Todo comenzó hace casi 6 años, yo vivía en casa de los Stevens, con Tom, como bien lo sabes – comencé mi relato – el padre de Tom me había tomado bajo su cuidado y me ayudo a que yo terminara la secundaria y luego una carrera técnica para defenderme en esta vida, pues bien sabes no me gusta que me regalen nada; creo que el papá de Tom guardaba las esperanzas de que algún día me casara con su hijo y formara parte de su familia, pero eso no iba a poder ser, mi querido amigo estaba sumamente enamorado de una mujer sencilla y supuestamente de buenos sentimientos, que pronto llevaría a conocer a su padre, en fin…

Un día Tom llego a casa apesadumbrado, que su novia había terminado la relación, porque creía que él no la quería lo suficiente, que solo era un juguete para él, yo escuche todo lo que me decía, y lo alenté a que la llevara a la casa, que su padre la aceptaría, porque vería que él era feliz con esa muchacha, y así lo hizo a la semana siguiente la llevo al almuerzo de los domingos, la presento a su padre y a mí, si en si la chica vestía sencilla, sus modos y presencia denotaban elegancia, y es que ella era hija de una familia rica que había caído en banca rota hace años atrás, pero estaban luchando por volver a surgir, los Britter – cuando dije el nombre, tanto Patty como Liza me quedaron viendo con cara de "…qué diablos dices Candy"- sí, como lo oyen, Anne Britter fue novia de Tomas Stevens hace seis años, y se hubiera casado con él, si yo no hubiese conocido a Albert…

La relación de ese par iba viento en popa, Tom estaba idiotizado por Anne, y bueno ella se veía tan delicada, sumisa, frágil, que era fácil querer protegerla, yo también le creí y me hice amiga de ella, sin saber que detrás de mí, la muy víbora hablaba pestes y ponía en contra mío al señor Stevens, diciéndole que yo trataba de seducir a Tom, tanto fueron los chismes que le metió en la cabeza al pobre señor, que un día nos reclamó que Tom me abrazara, y solo me estaba felicitando por haber conseguido mi primer trabajo, claro Tom me había recomendado con uno de sus amigos y pues él, por hacer un favor me había contratado como recepcionista.

Tratamos de aclarar las cosas con su padre, pero el señor no quiso oír razones, por lo que le pedí prestado a Tom y me alquile un departamento, a la semana siguiente me mude, ya trabajaba así que solo era cuestión de aguantar un mes, la paga no era mala, podría sobrevivir tranquilamente, sin lujos, pero también sin privaciones…

El tiempo paso, casi un año, en el cual yo ascendí en el trabajo por mérito propio, digamos que George me descubrió un día que se le cayeron unos documentos que yo encontré, y curiosa como soy revise, dándome cuenta de que habían unos cálculos errados, cuando le devolví la documentación al señor George le hice hincapié de lo que había descubierto y fue así como me Ascencio a su asistente, y posteriormente a secretaria de Albert, ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a venirse a pique …

Aunque en un principio nuestra relación fue difícil, porque Elroy no me aceptaba, por mi procedencia y por solo ser una secretaria, pues creía que iba tras el dinero de Albert, pues puedo decir que fui feliz; Albert siempre fue bueno, amoroso, y detallista, fueron los mejores 6 meses de mi vida, si, no me vean así, solo fueron 6 meses, ya sé que yo no corrí, volé, pero que querían que hiciera si me enamore como una tonta, si perdí la noción de mi misma…

Un día Tom, nos invitó a una cena en su casa, dis que para anunciar su compromiso con Anne, la verdad, yo no quería ir, no quería sentirme incomoda y rechazada, le comente lo que había pasado a Albert, y él me animo a ir, me dijo que estaría a mi lado y que no pasaría nada, que desde ese momento en adelante mi vida sería diferente porque él estaría a mi lado para protegerme… tontamente le creí…

Llegamos a la cena, estaban Tom y su padre, los salude cortésmente y presente a Albert como mi novio, vi que el rostro del señor Stevens se endureció, y minutos después llamo a Albert a su despacho, que quería hablar de negocios con él, en lo que ellos desaparecieron tras las puerta del estudio, llego Anne, muy bella y radiante de alegría, me vio de pies a cabeza y me saludo con un simple hola, luego se acercó a Tom y le dio un amoroso y casto beso en los labios, logrando sonrojarse, estuve sentada en uno de los sofás sola, esperando a que Albert volviera, mientras los demás estaban dando vueltas en el salón…

Albert regreso molesto, traía el ceño fruncido y aunque trataba de aparentar, yo sabía que algo le pasaba, le pregunte que había ocurrido, y me dijo que nada de importancia, que ya lo hablaríamos luego, me beso y fuimos juntos al salón donde se haría el anuncio; esa noche Anne Britter se comprometía en matrimonio con Tomas Stevens, cuando entramos al salón, Anne ya le había dicho que si a Tom y mi amigo le estaba poniendo el anillo en el dedo a Anne, fue ahí, cuando tanto ella como su madre, levantaron la cabeza y nos vieron, la mirada que nos dieron, no la pude descifrar en ese momento, hoy se, que me miraron con ira, con rencor, con odio, y Albert como a una cuenta de dólares, poco más y le salían los símbolos de dólar en los ojos ….

Desde ahí comenzó el suplicio; Anne comenzó a ir a todas las reuniones sociales donde era Tom invitado, siempre como prometidos, pero le prestaba más atención a Albert que a su novio, mientras que yo, por no ver a mi amigo sufrir, minimizaba el comportamiento de su novia, diciéndole que estaba deslumbrada por el nuevo mundo que le abría sus puertas, que a mí me había pasado lo mismo cuando me hice novia de Albert; sin saber, que mientras yo bailaba con Tom; Anne le llenaba la cabeza de pajaritos a Albert..

Y así fue, hasta que tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, casi 8 meses de novios y nos peleamos porque yo había ido a almorzar con Tom, Annie le había enviado unas fotos a Albert a su celular donde nos veíamos Tom y yo abrazados, comiendo, y luego despidiéndonos, pero Albert celoso e inseguro después de todo lo que le habían dicho, me reclamo que yo solo estaba jugando con él, que solo quería su dinero y que yo amaba a Tom, que por eso me habían botado de la casa de los Stevens, por entrometerme en la relación de Anne y Tom, y que el señor Stevens había descubierto que era una arribista …

Me dolieron tanto sus palabras, todo lo que me dijo, y yo que me había entregado a él hace solo unas semanas atrás, prometiéndonos amor, y que nos casaríamos pronto, que viviríamos el cuento de hadas que toda muchacha en algún momento de su vida desea, yo que creí que lo tenía todo…

Me llene de orgullo y le dije que si creía todo eso de mí, que bien se podía ir por donde vino, que buscara a Anne si tanto creía en ella y que se perdieran los dos en el infierno, nunca imagine que la buscaría…

Y Aunque ahora sé cómo fueron las cosas en verdad, no lo disculpa de lo que hizo, pues esa noche Albert se fue con Chris, su jefe de seguridad al bar del Ritz a beber, y al día siguiente, en la oficina, no se apareció, hasta después del almuerzo, George me dijo que no me preocupara, que había tenido que atender algunos asuntos familiares, y que llegaría después; y así lo hizo

Albert se apareció casi a las tres de la tarde, traía un ramo de rosas blancas, mis favoritas, y una caja de bombones, me pidió disculpas en el pasillo, me dijo que no tenía perdón por haberme tratado como lo hizo, que me amaba y que deseaba casarse conmigo cuanto antes, que lo aceptara, que nunca volvería a dudar de mí, solo que estaba celoso y la presión del trabajo y todo lo habían hecho explotar de esa manera, pero que no me quería perder, además que cuando me entregue a él, no nos habíamos cuidado, me dijo tantas cosas, que hoy sé, las dijo por miedo a que le dijera que no, pero yo estaba tan cegada por el amor que le tenía, que con solo verlo llegar con las rosas, ya lo había perdonado…

Decidimos que nos casaríamos en cuatro meses, justo cuando cumpliésemos el primer año de novios, pero como bien saben eso jamás se dio

Dos meses después, cuando ya estábamos afinando los detalles de la boda, fui a buscarlo a las oficinas en la noche, le llevaba la cena porque seguramente no había comido, y me di con la sorpresa de que Anne le estaba reclamando por el hijo que esperaba, para esto Tom se había dado cuenta de cómo era Anne en realidad, por sugerencia de Albert, la había mandado a investigar, y el siguiente mes, había cancelado su compromiso con ella, me dolió mucho lo que escuche esa noche, Albert y Annie habían estado juntos y un niño venia en camino, yo que había crecido sin mi familia, no sería capaz de dejar a un niño sin padre, y por más que Albert se hiciera cargo legal y económicamente de esa criatura, no era lo mismo que crecer con papá y mamá, mi idea era alejarme un tiempo, darle tiempo para pensar y que hiciera bien las cosas, nosotros nos solucionaríamos después, pero mis pies traicioneros me llevaron hasta la oficina y fue ahí cuando vi sus rostros, Annie me miraba triunfadora, y él, él me veía arrepentido, una vez más mi orgullo salió a flote y no quise oír nada, no recuerdo ni lo que le dije, solo sabía que dolía, y mucho….

Salí de las oficinas sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta, estaba sobre un puente, y si no hubiera sido por Terry, hoy no estaría aquí contándote todo esto….

Luego, Terry me llevo a su casa, yo estaba muy mal, fue ahí que me entere de que estaba embarazada; Eleonor me cuido y me protegió, al igual que Terry, aunque a él se le veía triste y distante, se apegó mucho a mi por mi embarazo, y luego nos fuimos a Inglaterra, allá descubrí que si tenía familia, apellido y dinero, si Patty, vamos no me mires así, al parecer los cuentos de hadas si existen y aunque aún no tengo mi final feliz, pues resulta que era heredera de una prestigiosa familia, que era Candice Isabel Stwart; y que la familia de mi padre había mandado a matar a mi madre y a mí, para que ellos fuesen los que heredaran al final, aunque las cosas no les salieron bien y bueno mi primo John, aunque no muy contento con que ahora yo sea dueña de todo, me ha dado las pruebas que necesitaba para poder mandar a la cárcel a quienes planearon todo esto, y es que cuando se convirtió en padre, por fin entendió todo el riesgo por el que corría su hijo con esa familia, y nos pidió ayuda a Terry y a mí, por lo que ahora solo me queda John como familia directa, ya que su padre está preso y su madre pues, ella no soporto saber que estaba en la ruina y perdió la razón; solo espero que John sepa criar bien al pequeño Charles y que todo este caos odio y envidia por fin acaben….

En fin, creo que me fui del tema, en resumen Patty, Terry se casó conmigo solo por protegerme, para darme el cobijo que el apellido Grandchester te da, él no me ama, al menos no como un hombre ama a una mujer, sino como un hermano, un amigo, un aliado incondicional, que sí, nos hemos tenido que besar para guardar las apariencias, pero hasta ahí, nunca hemos consumado el matrimonio, es más, dormimos en habitaciones separadas, nos tenemos mucha confianza, y nos hemos contado nuestras historias, por lo que se, también la suya, la de ustedes dos, y bueno, déjame decirte que siento mucho lo que paso, pero creo que no es justo de que lo culpes a él, Terry no hizo nada Patty, las fotos fueron trucadas, él jamás estuvo con Elisa Leegan, por favor Patricia si esa mujer es repugnante para él, ni siquiera soporta estar cerca en un mismo salón…

También conozco las consecuencias que el que vieras esas fotos trajeron consigo, y en verdad lo siento mucho, yo que soy madre no me imagino siquiera el dolor que debiste haber pasado, pero no fue justo lo que hiciste amiga, él sufrió igual o más que tú, si Patty no me veas así, porque mientras que tu perdiste a tu hijo, Terry los perdió a los dos, y tú no lo dejaste estar ahí contigo para sobrellevar ese dolor juntos…

Patty estaba atónita, creo que no creía que yo supiera eso, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, y Liza le alcanzo un pañuelo

\- Candy – dijo entre sollozos – tú no sabes todo lo que pase, el perder a mi bebe, y tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza, me sentí tan débil, tan impotente, y Elisa riéndose de mi cuando fue al hospital – la muralla por fin había caído, mi amiga volvía a ser la misma de antes, esa muchacha dócil, amable, pero sobre todo con mucho dolor

\- llora amiga – le dije mientras me acercaba a abrazarla y liza se paraba a cerrar las cortinas del apartado para darnos mayor privacidad

Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato, asimilando todo, tomando café y haciéndonos compañía, hasta que Liza hablo

\- Y bien – dijo con seguridad – cuál es el plan, quien pagará primero – pregunto mi amiga

\- Pues… - dude un poco mirando a Patricia

\- Estoy contigo Candy, solo, necesito hablar primero con Terry si no te es inconveniente – me dijo mi amiga poniéndose roja – tengo mucho por lo cual disculparme

\- Claro que no hay problema Patty – le dije sonriendo – Terry siempre ha sido tuyo amiga

\- Bueno entonces, que tal si le damos una sorpresa – dijo Liza emocionada – vamos a las oficinas y lo invitamos a comer que dicen chicas

Las tres nos miramos mutuamente y asentimos con la cabeza, Patty se fue al tocador con Liza a arreglarse un poco y yo me quede guardando los documentos que traía en el bolso y pidiendo la cuenta; las cosas por fin tomaban su rumbo, pronto llegaría John con Catalina y Charles, quería a mi familia cerca, que no los infectaran con sus ideas retorcidas de envidia y venganza; y aunque John me había jurado lealtad, esa, es mejor cultivarla….

Las chicas salieron y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, el valet tomo mi boleto estábamos esperando a que trajeran mi auto cuando un mercedes negro se estaciono frente a nosotros, del que bajaron dos hermosas y elegantes mujeres, una era pelirroja y la otra morena, la sonrisa se me borro del rostro, y sentí a Patricia tensarse, la única que sonrió con altanería e ironía fue Liza, que ya las había reconocido y se preparaba para la lucha, esta mujercita nunca deja de sorprenderme….

...

Hola hola

aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy, esta algo larguito, pero la historia lo ameritaba, espero que les guste y quedo a la esepra de todos sus comentarios para leerlos con artas ganas

 **JUJO:** pues ni con dos tequilas nos pasamos ese hueso, pero era necesario; gracias por el abrazo, otro para ti.

 **ELBROCHE:** aun no tengo claro si los Andrew y los Grandchester haran negocios, creo que no directamente, pero vamos a ver que se le ocurre a mi cabecita loca

Las leo a todas chicas sorry mas bien si no les respondo a todas; y una pregunta, que dicen un Terryfic para cuando acabe este? podre escribir para Terry? me queda la duda si podre hacerlo...

besos y bendiciones


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

\- Por dios Annie, este lugar cada vez está peor – dijo la pelirroja mientras se retiraba los lentes oscuros y se acercaba a la entrada del café

\- Así parece Elisa, ahora hasta una cualquiera pintada de dama puede rozarse con damas de verdad – respondió la morena de forma altiva

\- En eso tienes mucha razón querida – respondió Lisa sonriendo – no pensé que un lugar tan elegante dejen entrar a prostitutas baratas

\- Lisa! – la reprendió Candy – como puedes llamar Prostitutas a estas mujeres por favor; no te das cuentas que ellas están muy lejos de serlo

\- Por supuesto que estamos lejos de ser ese tipo de mujeres estúpida - respondió Annie furiosa mientras se acertaba seguida de Eliza a las tres guapas mujeres que las miraban muy seguras de sí mismas

\- Claro Lisa – dijo Patricia uniéndose a la conversación – mira te explico, las prostitutas cobran por sus servicios, y algunas hasta son de tener lástima porque son obligadas a realizar esas labores, mas sin embargo, las… - dudo Patricia mientras miraba a ambas mujeres y las barría de arriba abajo con su mano, como señalándolas – digamos que damas – completo – no cobran, por lo que no las puedes llamar así…

\- Obvio Lisa – completo Candy – aquí solo tenemos a una regalada y a una buscona, ninguna prostituta – finalizo Candy, mientras recibía las llaves de su auto y las otras dos se ponían cada una su lado para formar un frente unido

\- Mira estúpida – le dijo Eliza acercándose a la rubia con ira – no te permito...

\- Eliza, te lo voy a decir solo una vez, así que pon atención – le dijo Candy con una frialdad que le helo la sangre a la pelirroja – tú a mí me permites lo que me dé la gana, si yo digo salta tú me vas a decir que tan alto, entendiste, a menos claro, que quieras que tus aventuras y revolcones vallan a parar los programas de espectáculos y revistas de chismes; y ni que decir de que la señora Sanders se entere de que te encamas con su marido

-Huuuyyyy – atizo Patricia el fuego – me pregunto qué diría Amanda si hoy la visito y le cuento que te revuelcas con su papá? Seguro y te come viva

\- No tienes pruebas de nada de lo que dices, maldita zorra – respondió Eliza entre dientes

\- Estas segura? – le dijo Candy a modo de reto – porque no me pruebas Eliza? – Y volteando a ver a la morena que pasaba desapercibida – y tú no te quedas atrás Annie, quien diría que la orgullosa y elegante señora Andrew se revuelca con cada uno de los hijos de los socios de su marido….

\- Hay Candy – le dijo Patty – es que a ti también te tengo que explicar, Albert no es marido de Anne, si a lo mucho y será su esposo solo porque el papel lo dice, pero de ahí a que la tenga al día, no creo querida, sino por qué crees que esta – señalando a la morena – anda de regalada con todo el que se le cruce por delante

\- Cállate estúpida – rugió Anne

\- O que Anne – le respondió Candy – iras corriendo a inventar cosas acerca de mí; me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú o esta otra – por Eliza – digan de mí, y si quieren inventar, vamos háganlo, tal vez sería bueno que vallas diciendo que me acuesto con tu esposo, porque créeme, si yo trueno los dedos, tengo a tu esposo en mi cama, y si quiero, tú te conviertes en divorciada, pero… por ahora no me conviene ni lo uno ni lo otro, así que por ahora estarás tranquila- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sarcástica – pero anda con pies de plomo mi querida Anne, porque en la primera que te cruces en mi camino, sabrás quien es Candy Grandchester

\- Ese apellido te queda muy grande tarada – le dijo Eliza a la rubia – y que ahora me van a decir que comparten al bombón de Terry – termino dirigiéndose a Patricia

\- Veras que sí, si te contara que el último trio que hicimos estuvo buenísimo – le respondió Patricia muy suelta de huesos – pero claro, a ti ni de probadita te lo paso

Y las tres damas comenzaron a reír y se alejaron camino al auto, dejando a la morena; y a la pelirroja realmente furiosas.

Ya en el auto de Candy, las damas no paraban de reír, nunca se imaginaron que entre las tres, llegarían a plantarles cara al par de víboras que eran Anne y Eliza, pero lo habían hecho; y lo que mejor de todo era, que lo habían disfrutado.

\- Y que dices Patty, hacemos ese trio – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Uhmm, déjame arreglar las cosas con Terry primero y luego te respondo – respondió Patricia muy seria; logrando que Candy casi se creyera su respuesta; pero la morena no aguanto más exploto en carcajadas, seguidas de sus amigas – si todo sale bien con Terry, la que se convertirá en divorciada serás tu Candy – comento Patty algo más seria

\- Yo no tengo problema con eso Patty, pero si te voy a pedir que le permitas a Terry seguir al tanto de Tony, a él si le va a afectar mucho todo esto

\- Es cierto, como vas a hacer con el pequeño, Candy – pregunto Lisa algo angustiada por su pequeño Tony

\- Pues creo que sería bueno irle diciendo poco a poco la verdad, a medida de que su mentecita le permita entender, aun es pequeño y puede asimilarlo, pero para eso tendré que hablar con Albert primero; preguntarle si él está dispuesto a ser parte de la vida de Tony, sino, estaría por demás prefiero que mi hijo siga creyendo que Terry es su padre y que lo nuestro no funciono, pero que eso no tiene por qué afectarlo a él ni a su relación con Terry, a que decirle que Albert es su padre pero que no lo quiere y lo rechaza, tengo que pensar bien eso para no dañar a mi pequeño

\- Tranquila Candy, - hablo Patty – nosotras y con la ayuda de Terry encontraremos la mejor salida para todo este rollo sin dañar al pequeño Tony

\- Si Candy, veras que todo sale bien...

\- Gracias chicas – respondió la rubia agradecida de contar con esas amigas – pero ahora, las necesito para planear que hacer con Anne y con Eliza, ambas tienen cuentas que saldar con nosotras

\- Bueno, conmigo no – dijo Lisa – pero tomare partido por Tom – completo con una sonrisa

\- Ja ja ja – rio Candy de buena gana – así que le salió defensora a mi hermano

\- Bueno Candy, no conozco a tu hermano, pero me vas a decir que eres celosa ahora

\- ja ja ja – rio ahora Patricia – así que ahora son cañadas

Las tres damas terminaron riendo, mientras que la rubia conducía rumbo a las oficinas de Grandchester Corp. Para visitar a su esposo y darle un hermoso regalo de divorcio, valla que la situación era bastante fuera de lo normal; y lo mejor de todo, Terry ni enterado de la sorpresa que le darían….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bien chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy; prometo que el siguiente sera mas larguito e interesante

Con respecto a un Terryfic, aun no me decido, la personalidad de terry es bastante diferente a la de Albert, y no lo veo con Candy, si bien todas en algun momento nos hemos visto deslumbradas por un amor rebelde, creo que Albert es la opcion correcta por todo lo que representa en la vida de Candy, pero veremos, de repente algun dia, me nace escribir para él.

Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabecita loca, que no se si seria bueno comenzar otra historia y llevarla a la par, tengo miedo de no poderles cumplir con las actualizaciones y terminar confundiendome de historias, jejejeje

espero que tengan un hermoso y productivo dia hoy, y un espectacular fin de semana, que sean muy felices ... besos a todas


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Mientras que cierto rubio se había tomado la mañana libre para llevar a su pequeño hijo a la escuela, y hacer algunos trámites personales, un bigotudo amigo se encontraba hablando por teléfono con uno de los más experimentados abogados en casos de divorcios y tenencia de menores, quería estar preparado para todo, como siempre George un paso adelante, se iba anteponiendo a los deseos de su jefe, pues él tenía la certeza de que Patrick no era hijo de su pupilo, y quería estar listo para cuando esos resultados llegaran.

George había hablado con Dorothy, y ahora la mucama de confianza de William, era además la responsable de Patrick, solo ella podía atender al niño y no debía separarse por nada del mundo del pequeño, tanto era así, que esperaba en el patio del colegio por el pequeño, junto con la seguridad asignada al niño.

Elroy pensaba que todo era una exageración, que un niño no necesitaba a una nana pegado a el, debía hacerse un hombrecito y formar su carácter desde pequeño, pero basto que le mostraran un anónimo donde amenazaban con secuestrar al pequeño heredero, para que la longeva dama aceptara de buena gana todas las medidas que Albert había tomado para la protección de su hijo.

Una vez más, había que agradecer a George por tomar las previsiones del caso y tener ese supuesto anónimo listo para la ocasión, ese hombre era formidable.

En la escuela, una de las más prestigiosas de Chicago, había llegado un niño nuevo, pequeño, algo bajo para su edad, con unos expresivos ojos color cielo y unas graciosas pecas sobre su respingada nariz; estaba algo intimidado por lo grande del lugar, pero al ver la cantidad de niños que había ahí, se relajó.

La maestra presento al nuevo compañerito y le indico donde sentarse, su mesa estaba compuesta por dos niñas y dos niños más, haciendo de él, el quinto integrante.

Como siempre, todo es más sencillo entre los niños, por obra y gracia de esta vida y del destino incierto que todos tenemos, Patrick Andrew estaba sentado en esa mesa; quien en cuanto vio al pequeño rubio, levanto la mano para saludarlo y ofrecerle su amistad, así, sin más; Anthony que no era nada retraído, acepto gustoso la sincera compañía de su pequeño y nuevo amigo, convirtiéndose desde ese momento en inseparables…..

Las horas de la mañana iban pasando, y los niños estaban por salir al patio a jugar, después de terminar sus refrigerios y lavarse las manos, Patrick y Tony se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los columpios, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora y las auxiliares, a quienes se les unió una joven de ojos avellanados.

Dorothy se quedó sorprendida cuando vio al pequeño Patrick acercarse con un nuevo amiguito, no solo porque Patrick no era muy sociable, sino también por la apariencia del pequeño acompañante, esos ojos cielo, esas pecas graciosas, y el cabello rubio, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una casualidad, alguna jugarreta del destino, pero cuando escucho el nombre y la galanura del pequeñín de tres años, ya no tuvo duda alguna

\- Buenos días señorita, soy Tony – dijo el chiquitín estirando su manita – Anthony Grandchester, es un placer conocerla – termino de presentarse el pequeño rubiecito siguiendo los modales que había aprendido en casa.

\- Buen día Anthony – respondió la dama, que no era otra más que Dorothy – es un placer conocerte pequeño – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Después de conversar un rato, y conocerse (en otras palabras, después de que Dorothy le sacara información al inocente de Tony) los niños continuaron con su juego, mientras que la dama se alejaba y le enviaba una fotografía de los niños a su ya buen y entrañable amigo George; pues solo él sabría qué hacer en una situación como esta, pensó Dorothy mientras se preguntaba por qué las cosas habían tenido que pasar como pasaron, todo hubiera sido tan diferente, más sin embargo, al parecer la vida no perdona nada, y ahora venía a cobrar todo lo sufrido y a poner las cosas en su lugar.

En otro lugar de Chicago, afuera de uno de los más grandes y lujosos edificios del centro empresarial, se encontraban llegando tres bellas y radiantes mujeres, una rubia, la otra morena y la última castaña; llegaban entre risas u cuchicheos, por fin la tención inicial se había roto por completo, y las tres conversaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida ( lo que era el caso de la castaña y la rubia, pero la morena les había caído tan bien, que de inmediato se acoplo al grupo).

Las tres damas ingresaron al edificio, y Candy paso directo hacia el área de ascensores, seguida de las dos damas, pero cuando estaban por entrar en él, una mujer rubia, de cabello lacio y ojos altaneros, se acercó a ellas preguntándoles

\- Disculpen señoritas, pero a que piso van, deben registrarse en recepción primero – les dijo de manera educada, pero con un tono que denotaba superioridad-

Candy, que la vio hasta con cierta ternura, al saber que la muchacha solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, le respondió

\- Descuide señorita, solo he venido a ver a mi esposo y nos retiramos, no se preocupe –

\- Oh señora, creo que eso no podrá ser – le respondió la recepcionista – las visitas familiares están prohibidas en esta empresa, a menos claro, que sea un caso de expresa urgencia, y aun así, tienen que registrar su entrada y esperar en recepción a ser anunciadas y atendidas

\- Muchacha, creo que estas cometiendo un error – le dijo Liza a la recepcionista de manera calmada y dulce, pero sin gustarle el tonito que aquella chica estaba utilizado

\- Mire señora, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, así que por favor, haga las cosas como le indico o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad para que la saque de aquí – respondió la rubia lacia bastante molesta y altanera

\- Disculpa! – dijo Candy enfadada –

\- no se preocupe, ahora sígame – respondió la muchacha, pensando que la expresión de Candy había sido por que aceptaba que se había equivocado y sin dejarla terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el counter de recepción

\- Señorita – llamo Candy tratando de contener su enojo – como le dijo mi amiga hace un instante, creo que se está equivocando, yo solo he venido a visitar a mi esposo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, con su permiso – termino de decir la rubia con sus ojos verdes echando chispas y subiendo al ascensor que justo en ese momento se acababa de abrir

\- Pero esta que se ha creído – bufo la recepcionista, mientras prácticamente corría hacia el counter y tomaba el teléfono para llamar a seguridad y así poder sacar a esas tres mujeres de ahí.

Candy y compañía habían llegado al onceavo piso, y la rubia ya estaba más calmada, pues sus amigas la habían convencido de que el incidente era mínimo, y que al menos la chica quería hacer cumplir lo que le habían encomendado, esperaban que la muchacha se diera cuenta de quién era ella y dejara todo por la paz, ofreciéndole una disculpa luego a la pecosa; y Candy que no era rencorosa lo acepto, pero había algo en esa mujercita que no le cuadraba, aun así decidió que lo dejaría pasar

Iban caminando por el pasillo, cuando del segundo ascensor salieron cuatro altos y fornidos caballeros, vestidos de traje y con el pin de seguridad en su saco, seguidos de la rubia y menuda recepcionista, que fue quien las vio a lo largo del pasillo y con voz fuerte y subida de tono les ordeno a los señores que las detuvieran y las sacaran del edificio.

Los hombres se acercaron a las damas que se habían quedado estáticas al ver lo que estaba ocurriéndoles, demasiado asombradas y shokeadas como para reaccionar…

Pero cundo uno de los tipos de seguridad estuvo a punto de poner una mano encima de Candy, la puerta de la oficina del presidente de la empresa se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un furibundo Terry salir de la oficina, que no sabía por qué tanto escándalo, pero al ver lo que estaba sucediendo; lo único que pudo decir fue

\- No te atrevas a ponerle una sola mano encima a mi esposa – grito furioso mientras avanzaba hacia Candy a paso seguro y se olvidaba del resto del mundo – pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – pregunto mirando a los de seguridad y a la recepcionista – Candy, estas bien querida? – pregunto el castaño con la rutina que ya se había convertido en parte de su vida, pues mientras estaban en público, eras la pareja más enamorada y amorosa que podía existir..

Liza viendo que ese comportamiento podría herir a Patricia, la jalo suavemente del brazo y la ingreso a la oficina del rebelde castaño, donde le explicaría toda la situación de Candy y Terry para que no malinterpretara las cosas; mientras tanto afuera, en el pasillo

\- Si mi amor – respondía la pecosa dama – estoy bien, es solo que no entiendo el procedes de esta señorita – cuestiono Candy

\- Susana – bufo Terry – que ha pasado, porque tanto alboroto?

\- Terry, lo que pasa….

\- Terry? – cuestiono Candy- Terry? – volvió a decir molesta – Señor Grandchester para ti, o es que mi esposo te ha dado confianza para que lo tutees – pregunto la rubia por demás molesta – Terriuce Granchester, aclárame esta situación en este preciso instante

\- Candy, no es lo que crees, ella es Susana Marlow, sobrina de Philip y Catherine; los recuerdas? – Candy solo asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados a que Terry termine la explicación – bueno pecosa, ellos me pidieron que por favor la empleara, y pues por consideración a ellos lo hice – termino de decir el castaño

Candy, que había aprendido muy bien a reconocer las intenciones que tenían las mujeres solo con notar su comportamiento, sabía muy bien que Susanita le traería muchos problemas, y más a Terry y a Patricia, que felizmente no se encontraba presenciando todo ese espectáculo, por lo que tomando valor, y sabiendo que después tendría explicaciones que dar por su comportamiento le exigió a Terry que la echara de la empresa

\- No por favor – pidió la rubia recepcionista con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a Terry y rogando con sus manitas juntas cuan blanca paloma – prometo que no volveré a cometer un error como este pero por favor Terry no me eches de "tu" empresa

\- Para empezar, no es solo SU empresa – dijo Candy ya fastidiada con la situación – es también mía; pues si tan solo supiera algo de comprensión Lectora, se daría cuenta de que nombre es Grandchester & Stwart Corp; por lo que si a mí se me da la gana, la saco de aquí en este momento, pero como fue Mi esposo el que la contrato, le estoy pidiendo a el que la eche de aquí, porque no me interesa tener a una resbalosa petulante en mi empresa, entendió SEÑORITA – dijo lo último mirándola de pies a cabeza – y tu mi amor, espero que entiendas mi posición, no estoy dispuesta a ser humillada de esta manera y dejarlo pasar así como así

\- Bien Candy, será como quieras – dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia fijamente sin entender el comportamiento de la misma, ya que nunca había reaccionado así para con cualquier empleado – señores – dirigiéndose a seguridad – por favor acompañen a la señorita a la salida y comuniquen a recursos humanos que pasara mañana por su liquidación – y dándose media vuelta tomo de la mano a su esposa y se encaminaron juntos hacia su oficina

En el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos y berrinches de Susana, pidiéndole a Terry que por favor no la echara, pero ya era tarde, solo le quedaba regresar al día siguiente y jugarse su última carta; mientras tanto, un castaño miraba y miraba a su rubia esposa, tratando de entender el porqué de su actuar

\- Ya Terry no me veas así que no he hecho nada malo ok –

\- Pecosa es que me sorprendes, nunca te pensé tan celosa – le dijo divertido

\- Celosa yo? De ti? No querido no te confundas – respondió la pecosa con una sonrisa – yo solo cuido mis intereses, además querido, créeme que no te convenía tener a esa… señorita aquí, te iba a traer muchos problemas Terry

\- Contigo Candy? – pregunto el castaño abriendo la puerta del despacho y dándole pase a la rubia que solo se movió a un lado para que el castaño tuviera una vista panorámica de la dama que dentro lo esperaba

\- No Terry, no con Candy, conmigo – dijo la castaña muy segura de si misma, mirando como el hombre que tanto amaba se había quedado con la boca abierta al solo verla

\- Patty… en serio eres tú? Dime que no estoy sonando princesa? – balbuceo el rebelde sin apartar la vista de la castaña

\- Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos para que conversen – dijo Liza mientras salía de la oficina y se jalaba a Candy para que la pareja tuviera intimidad en esa conversación que les tomaría toda la tarde …..

...

Hola hola chicas lindas, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, por que tanto mañana como el miercoles estare full, y es que hay una actuacion de mis pequeños en el colegio, y me toca preparar brownies de platano y suspiro a la limeña, se me cuidan mucho por fis, y espero sus comentarios, las quiero un montoooonnnn


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente con Susana Marlow, aunque en un principio Terry no se creía que tenía a su princesa frente a él, Patricia lo convenció con una tierna sonrisa; lo invito a sentarse al sofá de la oficina y le sirvió un escoces doble sin hielo.

La conversación había sido larga y tediosa, cargada de emociones y sentimientos, uno sentía que culpa por haberla dejado sola; y la otra por no haberlo escuchado cuando debió, por no darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda…

Terry se sentía tan mal consigo mismo por siquiera haber volteado a ver a otra mujer, por muy voluptuosa o despampanante que esta se viera, y aunque de una copa y un muy sugerente coqueteo en la barra del bar del hotel no paso, basto para que perdiera lo que más amaba y es que en ese tiempo, Terry era un joven impertinente, rebelde, coqueto, creía firmemente que debía divertirse bien antes de casarse, y aunque según él, eso estaba muy lejos aún, no perdería oportunidad con esa pelirroja; pero cuando intentó besarla, no pudo; unos ojos café aparecieron en su mente, un rostro tierno, con su sonrisa sincera, con un sonrojo sutil que lo hacía enloquecer, se dio asco el mismo por lo que estaba pensando hacer, revolcarse con esa pelirroja después de que su princesa le hubiese entregado su amor y su cuerpo, no, no era capaz de eso, caballerosamente se excusó con la dama y se retiró, pero ya el daño estaba hecho, pues las fotos habían sido tomadas, y no faltaría mucho para dañar a aquella muchacha que según la pelirroja era una larguirucha sin gracia en comparación con ella, y le demostraría cuál era su lugar, eso dependía de ella, ya que nadie más que ella merecía a Terry Grandchester y todo el poder que ser su mujer significaba, y mientras tanto Chris.. Pues podría seguir siendo su amante, mientras su marido estuviera de viaje….

Por otro lado, Patricia se lamentaba el haber sido tan cobarde, el no haber enfrentado las cosas de otra manera, si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera creído en él, si tan solo hubiesen hablado y aclarado las cosas, tal vez, solo tal vez, su pequeño ángel hoy los acompañaría, pero todo pasa por algo, todo tiene un por qué, y quizás las cosas se tuvieron que dar de esa manera, para que ella por fin se hiciera la mujer que era actualmente, para que su amado pudiese ayudar a su amiga, para que después de tantos años, por fin, no hubieran sombras ni dudas en su corazón; porque ella lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, y él, él la amaba, sus ojos se lo decían.

Después de la primera impresión y de ver como patricia secaba su copa de escoses, Terry hizo lo propio con su bebida, saliendo por fin de su letargo, se animó a acariciar el rostro de su princesa, con delicadeza, como si fuera una visión que desaparecería con el roce de sus dedos, pero felizmente, no fue así, Patty apoyo su rostro contra la mano de su amado, buscando el calor de su caricia, sintiendo como una parte de su alma volvía con ella de nuevo, se sentía tan completa por tenerlo ahí, a su lado…

\- Patty – dijo el rebelde en un susurro, casi un suspiro que salió de sus labios como una caricia – mi princesa, dime que me perdonas amor, dime que no te iras de nuevo de mi lado, sé que fui un tonto, un idiota por….

\- Shuuu – respondió la castaña mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de su amor – no hay nada que perdonar Terry, los dos éramos jóvenes, inmaduros, irresponsables, las cosas se dieron por que así debieron darse, nadie es culpable de nada, y aunque me costó asimilarlo y entenderlo, sé que es la verdad, hoy puedo decirte que no te guardo rencor alguno mi amor

\- Patty, pero es que yo – dudo el castaño – yo, estoy casado ahora, y aunque me imagino que la pecosa te debe haber puesto al tanto de todo, yo no quiero que tu estés en entre dicho, por que volveremos a estar junto verdad princesa, te vas a apiadar de mí y ya no me dejaras solito cierto – pidió un rebelde, que de rebelde no le quedaba ni el cabello, ya que se había vuelto un dulce cachorrito suplicante a los ojos de Patricia

\- No hagas ese puchero Terry – le dijo Patricia casi rogando – caramba contigo, no puedo ni siquiera hacerme la difícil caray

Terry soltó tremenda carcajada con ese comentario, lo que aligero las cosas entre los dos, permitiéndoles volver a ser los mismos de hace años atrás, conversaron y aclararon las cosas, Patricia no tenía dudas con respecto a la fidelidad de Terry, al menos ahora sabía que todo había sido un ardid por parte de Elisa, que no contenta con fastidiarle la vida a Candy, también le había hecho pasar los peores momentos de su vida a ella.

Ambos lloraron por la pérdida de ese bebe, se consolaron mutuamente, como debió haber sido en su momento, se besaron, se abrazaron, se hicieron promesas y juramentos, pero sobre todo, renovaron esa confianza y ese amor que a pesar de la distancia, hoy prevalecía más fuerte que antes, y era por ese amor, que Patricia se había aliado con Candy y Liza, para que las dichosas "Damas de sociedad" pagaran por todas sus fechorías

\- Bien amor, y que piensan hacer ahora con ese par de víboras – cuestiono el castaño mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella una vez mas

\- Ah no Terry, por más que me lo preguntes eso no te lo voy a decir – respondió Patty tajante

\- Pero porque Patty? Yo podría ayudar y lo sabes, también tengo un par de cuentas con esas Damas

\- No te preocupes corazón, que yo me encargo de cobrar esas cuentas y hasta vuelto les voy a dar, pero no te quiero involucrado en eso, por mi fuera, estarías a millas de distancia de esa zorra – respondió Patty refiriéndose a Eliza

\- Así que mi princesa esta celosa? – dijo Terry jactancioso

\- que no se te suban los humos Terry, que no son celos, simplemente es precaución, conozco muy bien las mañas y artimañas que usan mujeres como esa para lograr lo que quieren, y ahora, buscara cualquier cosa para dañarme, así que lo mejor será que nadie a excepción de Liza y Candy, sepan que estamos juntos de nuevo, a menos claro que quieras que recién volvamos cuando todo esto acabe...

\- Queeee! Y quedarme sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tus abrazos… conformarme solo con verte ahhh no eso sí que no Patty, ya volviste a mis brazos y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo

\- Bueno, siendo así, prométeme que te mantendrás al margen de esto Terry

\- Pero Patty, entiende que son gente peligrosa, que…

\- Terry, o lo prometes o solo seremos amigos

\- Por dios mujer, como es que puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te antoje

\- Sencillo corazón – respondió Patty coqueta – es porque me amas, y por qué extrañas mis besos, mis caricias, y las noches en mi cama

\- Mujer, dime quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi dulce e inocente princesa – respondió el castaño mientras atraía a la dama y la pegaba a su cuerpo

\- Bueno cariño – le dijo muy sensualmente mientras rosaba el lóbulo de su oreja con el aliento de su voz – digamos, que ella esta disponible solo para los juegos de alcoba, claro, eso si es que no prefieres que sea más audaz en esos menesteres – termino la castaña dándole un pequeño y sensual mordisco que dejo frio y estático a cierto castaño, que cuando iba a reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde, pues Patty ya estaba abriéndole la puerta a sus dos amigas que lo miraban con picardía

\- Esta me las pagas pecosa – dijo el rebelde al salir de su estupor cuando escucho la risa de su amiga

\- Que pasó Terry, pensé que te agradaría la sorpresa – contesto la rubia divertida – pero si tanto te molesta, pues me la llevare conmigo, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

\- Ahhh nooo, nada de eso pequeña tramposa, a mi princesa no se la lleva nadie – respondió el rebelde mientras se acercaba al trio de damas con zancadas largas y seguras

\- adiós Terry – dijo la rubia mientras jalaba a sus amigas y salían corriendo hacia el elevador – nos vemos en la cena, prometo llevarte a tu ovejita, señor lobo feroz – y las tres terminaron riendo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

\- Juro que me volverás loco pecosa, pero gracias, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí – se dijo el castaño para sí mismo mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas y observaba distraídamente la puerta cerrada del ascensor

Mientras esto pasaba en las oficinas de Grandchester & Stwart Corp.; en una de las oficinas de Andrews Company; un bigotudo caballero se quedaba frio al ver una fotografía que acababa de llegar a su celular, no podía creer lo que veía, esos ojos, ese cabello, si no fuera por las pequeñas pecas que cubrían la respingada nariz de aquel chiquillo, juraría que estaba viendo a su pupilo y amigo cuando aún era un niño, pero como era eso posible, quien era ese pequeño, guardo de inmediato la fotografía en la memoria de su equipo, y marco el número de la dama que se la había mandado, pidiendo todos los datos y señas que ella supiera, fue por ella que se enteró que el pequeño se llamaba Anthony Grandchester, que era compañero de aula del pequeño Patrick y que tan solo unas semanas separaban los cumpleaños el uno del otro, era demasiada coincidencia, tendría que manejar esta situación con pinzas de cirujano, pues con respecto a Patrick y a la señora Annie, todo se podría manejar por debajo del mantel, manteniendo el frente familiar unido, pero con respecto a los Grandchester, eso era otro cantar, Terriuce Grandchester era un hombre muy poderoso, tanto o más que William Andrew, pues lo respaldaba no solo la corporación Grandchester de Inglaterra, sino también los Stwart, que pensándolo bien, quienes serían, que tipo de relación tendrían con los Grandchester para haberse unido en sociedad, demasiadas dudas, demasiados temas sin principio ni fin, tendría que hacer muy bien su trabajo si quería cuidar a William; pero por ahora, lo mejor era responderle a la melodiosa voz que le decía "Aló George" a través del celular ….

...

Hola hola, que tal chicas lindas, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, ahora solo podre actualizar los martes, púes la situacion economica esta un poco dificil, y para ayudarme estoy preparando postres y bocaditos los fines de semana, aparte de mi trabajo normal, asi que el tiempo se me va volando y termino rendida, pero aun asi, me dare tiempito de actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero me sigan acompañando en esta loca historia, cuentenme de ustedes, asi las conozco un poquito mas, y si desean pregunte, a ver que quieren saber de mi; gracias por estar aqui, leyendome, gracias por el tiempo que me dedican, es muy gratificante saber que mis historias les agradan.

Besos, bendiciones y muchos exitos a todas, hasta la proxima


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

En ese mes, aparte de que Terry y Patty arreglaran sus problemas, también habían ocurrido otras cosas, una importante transnacional había abierto operaciones en Nueva York, al mando del afamado empresario Ingles John Stwart; se dedicaba a la banca y a las inversiones, convirtiéndose así en un importante rival para los Andrew, quienes hasta ese momento no habían tenido competidores que le dieran problemas, pero la forma tan elegante de cerrar negocios que tenían los Stwart, estaba sacando de las casilla a Albert, sobre todo, porque según sus informantes, quien llevaba a cabo las transacciones más importantes no era John, sino una dama que mantenía su identidad en absoluta reserva, pero que, a decir por quienes habían tenido el gusto de conocerla, era un verdadero encanto, tanto físicamente como en su manera de ser.

George había tratado por todos los medios de averiguar quién era el arma secreta de los Stwart, al saberse que era una dama, pensaron que sería su esposa, pero lo desestimaron al conocerla en un evento de beneficencia, y si bien la dama era preparada, no tenía mayores conocimientos en cuanto a movimientos de bolsa de valores, importaciones, exportaciones, movimientos bancarios y demás, por lo que se retiró pronto del circulo de caballeros y se fue con las demás damas, donde conoció a Anne Andrew, convirtiéndose en excelentes amigas.

Aparte de eso, Patricia y Lisa habían puesto manos a la obra, investigando todo cuanto podían con respecto a Annie y Elisa, consiguiendo pruebas de sus encuentros furtivos y amoríos con sus respectivos amantes, descubriendo así, que las negociaciones de los Britter eran cerradas en la cama.

Teniendo estos datos en su poder, el trio dinamita puso manos a la obra, la primera en mover una pieza fue Candy, quien cito a todos los inversionistas y socios que tenían los Britter, invitándolos cordialmente a dejarlos y a formar parte de su compañía, en una mínima participación, claro está, pero con grandes beneficios, entre los que se incluía que sus respectivas esposas jamás se enteraran de sus modernas formar de cerrar tratos..

\- Señores – saludo la rubia ingresando a la sala de juntas, seguida de Patty y de Lisa – lo que tienen frente a ustedes – señalando las carpetas que Lisa iba repartiendo – son documentos de suma importancia, para cada uno, les pido que lo revisen y en cinco minutos continuare con mi explicación de lo que deseo proponerles

No falto un ofendido que se levantó y aventó el folder a la mesa, indignado por tremenda afrenta…

\- Acaso pretende chantajearnos señora Grandchester – cuestiono un hombre de mediana edad con el ceño fruncido – no sabe usted que eso es un delito.

\- Calma señor – intervino Patricia – por supuesto que el chantaje es un delito, pero eso no es lo que haremos aquí – dijo con una sonrisa

\- ah no, entonces que es lo que quieren, acaso buscan amedrentarnos

\- Por supuesto que no – volvió a responder la castaña – lo que queremos es informarles que la señora Andrew pretende chantajearlos con esas fotos, ya que las empresas Britter están al borde de la quiebra y necesitan una inyección fresca de dinero, por lo que recurrirán a ustedes con esos documentos.

\- Lo que dice no es cierto señorita, hemos visto los balances y la empresa va bastante bien – respondió un hombre mayor sentado casi al final de la mesa

\- Mi estimado señor Maxwell – respondió Candy con una sonrisa – lamento decirle que los han estado engañando, esos balances han sido maquillados por meses, si no me creen, véanlo ustedes mismos, al final de la carpeta, después de sus fotos, encontraran las pruebas de lo que les digo

Los hombres se dedicaron a analizar las cifras y los documentos que la rubia y compañía presentaban como prueba, cayendo en cuenta de que lo que decían era verdad

\- Y entonces, que es lo que desea de nosotros señora – hablo Maxwell nuevamente

\- Mi intención solo era advertirles – dijo la rubia- ahora si desean puedo también darles una salida

\- Y cuál sería esa – preguntaron los caballeros

\- Simple, véndanme sus acciones de las empresas Britter, no necesitan la autorización de ellos para hacerlo, y si ustedes ya no son parte de esas empresas no tendrán como chantajearlos, además, si lo desean les ofrezco los servicios de mi abogada, la señorita O'Brien, que es especialista en estos casos y podrá asesorarlos muy bien; que dicen señores, la respuesta es hoy y ahora, no volveré a hacer esta propuesta más adelante.

Los caballeros se vieron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer, uno se atrevió a preguntar cuanto pagarían por las acciones, a lo que la rubia les respondió que sería el triple de lo que valían en el mercado actualmente; ganando así la negociación y adueñándose del 65% de las acciones de Britter Co.; lo que la convertía desde ese momento en la accionista mayoritaria.

Candy se despidió amablemente de los señores, recordándoles que nadie debía enterarse de ese encuentro, sobre todo por las represarías que ellos tendrían por parte de Britter Co. Al enterarse de la venta de sus acciones; a lo que los caballeros asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mas transacciones de ese tipo se llevaron a cabo en ese mes, Catalina y Annie se habían hecho intimas amigas, tanto así que Anne ya comenzaba a confiarle sus planes y movimientos a Catalina, información, que era derivada directamente a cierta rubia.

Tonny y Patrick se habían vuelto inseparables, no era novedad verlos a los dos corretear por los extensos jardines de los Grandchester, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Dorothy, quien para ese momento ya tenía la certeza de que Tonny era hijo de Albert, pero callaba por lealtad a Candy; y le había hecho jurar a George que no diría nada, era de risa ver como esa diminuta y delicada mujer podía manejar a su antojo a un caballero tan serio, pero lo cierto es que George se derretía por Dorothy, y por qué esa mujer se convirtiera en su novia, haría lo que fuese, incluso jurarle algo sin saber que..

\- George, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – había dicho Dorothy cuando lo vio un sábado aprovechando su día libre

\- Dime Dorothy, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

\- Lo se George, pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, es un secreto que no me pertenece y no debería confiártelo, pero sé que si no lo hago no me perdonarías

\- Dorothy me asusta, tan grave es lo que tiene que decirme

\- Primero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie George, a nadie

\- Esta bien Dorothy, no se lo diré a nadie

\- Júralo

\- Lo juro Dorothy, juro que lo que me digas quedara solo entre tú y yo

\- Recuerda que lo has jurado George

\- Soy un hombre de palabra Dorothy y lo sabes

\- Bien – la dama soltó un suspiro y prosiguió – recuerdas a Tonny, el amiguito de Patrick, el niño cuya foto le envié

\- Si, lo recuerdo, por cierto no he podido encontrar nada de él, todos sus datos están muy bien blindados

\- Pues no tienes que buscar más George, ayer hable con Candy, me la encontré a la salida de la escuela, iba a buscar a su hijo, ya te imaginaras la cara que puso al verme; yo la salude y ella me respondió con una sonrisa, cuando quise preguntarle si Tonny era hijo de Albert, no me permitió terminar la pregunta, solo me dijo "si lo es" y me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, que ella lo haría en su debido momento

. Por dios Dorothy, esto que me has dicho, no se lo puedo ocultar a Albert, él tiene que saberlo

\- Lo juraste George!

\- lo sé, y cumpliré mi palabra, solo, por favor, mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase, debo proteger a Tonny

\- Tranquilo George, Patrick y Tonny son muy buenos amigos, y Candy me ha dado carta blanca para ir cuando quiera a que los niños jueguen, esa será una buena manera de tenerlos vigilados y bien cuidados, solo que tu personal de seguridad sean de total y absoluta confianza, para que no anden divulgando comentario alguno

\- Por eso me encantas Dorothy, piensas como yo,

\- George vas a hacer que me sonroje

\- Vamos Dorothy, cuando me dirás que si

\- Vamos con calma George, demuéstrame que puedo confiarte mis secretos, y tendrás una oportunidad

\- Esta bien Dorothy, será como tu desees.

Y así se fue el mes; entre negocios, planes y juegos, Terry y Patty más acaramelados que nunca, le habían explicado a Tonny que Terry era su tío, pero que estaba bien que él lo quisiera como a un padre, y que Patty era su tía, el niño lo tomo a bien, algo confundido al principio, pero como veía a todos contentos, y compartiendo, asumió que así era la familia.

El lunes se acercaba, comenzaría ya verdadera lucha, el periódico del domingo hablaba de un nuevo accionista en Britter Co.; una pelinegra estaba destrozando su cuarto, Patrick y Albert disfrutaban de una salida al zoológico, los Grandchester y compañía estaban en un almuerzo en el jardín, la tensión se sentía pero valla que la estaba disfrutando, quien diría que la pequeña y menuda mujer que se sintió antaño desvalida, hoy tendría a todos los que la dañaron bailando al compás que ella marcaba; solo faltaba él en su vida, pero todo a su tiempo, con calma y con paciencia; la rubia bebió un sorbo más de su limonada y salió corriendo a trepar un árbol con su hijo, mañana seria otro día, hoy era día de disfrutar…

Hola chicas, mil disculpas por la tardanza, no me maten por favor, he estado full, las cosas por aqui no estan muy bien, el trabajo esta horrible, tal vez termine renunciando el mes que entra, aun no lo se, me tuve que mudar de volada, por que la casa se inundo, el agua empezo a filtran pos los pisos superios, en resumen llovia en mi sala y en los cuartos, y con mi hijo que es asmatico, ya se imaginaran como andaba; aparte de eso, los problemas que nunca faltan y pues, tratando de mantener una sonrisa delante de mis hijos, aunque por dentro cada dia es mas dificil, solo espero en Dios que todo se solucione, pero ya, basta de tragedias ...

Aqui les traigo un capitulo cortito, ya me pusieron internet, asi que espero poder escribir mas seguido, envienme sus mensajes x fis, las extraño, gracias por estar ahi, me ayudan muchisimo. besos y bendiciones a todas ..


	18. Chapter 18

El tan ansiado lunes llego, me veía frente al espejo mientras acomodaba los rizos que se escapaban de mi rodete, la blusa blanca perfectamente planchada, hacia juego con la falda azul que llevaba puesta, solo faltaba el saco, hoy había decidido ir de traje a las oficinas, pero algo me decía que necesita cambiarme, a pesar de que me veía muy bien y mis piernas torneadas resaltaban, tenía ese pequeño bichito que me decía que buscara algo elegante pero en pantalones, no lo soporte más, corrí al closet y busque entre los colgadores ese pantalón palazo de seda pesada en color negro que tanto me gustaba, no había necesidad de cambiar la blusa, blanco y negro combinan muy buen, solté mi cabello del rodete y decidí solo sujetarlo a los lados, dejando caer mis rizos en cascadas…

Si bien no me veía muy formal, me veía más yo, más libre y más segura, y así me sentía, hoy sería un día grandioso, por fin vería los rostros de quienes me dañaron…

Salí de la habitación y baje al comedor, mi familia ya estaba ahí, mi hijo estaba feliz compartiendo el desayuno con Terry y Patty, ese trio se había vuelto inseparable, pronto dejaríamos de ser esposos, los papeles del divorcio los estaba llevando Patricia para que todo sea lo más reservado posible, obviamente yo me quedaría con la tutoría de Tonny, y el tema monetario no era un problema entre nosotros, siembre habíamos sido claros en ese asunto.

Patricia se veía radiante al lado de Terry, me gustaba ver a mi familia feliz, y aunque las cosas estaban cambiando a pasos agigantados, todo estaba bien entre nosotros, siendo siempre sinceros y hablando las cosas claras, para evitar malos entendidos.

\- Buenos días pecosa – me saludo Terry mientras limpiaba algunas migajas de la boca de mi hijo

\- Buen día Terry – respondí el saludo – Patricia que tal dormiste – pregunte pícaramente mientras me acercaba a mi hijo a saludarlo

\- Bien Candy gracias – me respondió mi amiga algo sonrojada

\- Y, que planes para hoy pecas, vas a destrozar a todos en esa reunión – cuestiono mi amigo

\- Algo así – respondí – la verdad es que no sé lo que me espera Terry, solo sé que con Patty y Lisa a mi lado, todo será más fácil

\- Si te sientes muy insegura, puedo acompañarte Candy – ofreció mi amigo

\- Gracias Terry, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola, enfrentarme a los Briter y compañía no será fácil, pero si no lo hago ahora nunca podré hacerlo

\- Está bien pecas, solo recuerda que cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo

\- Hey me voy a poner celosa eh – comento mi amiga juguetonamente

\- No mi princesa, yo soy solo tuyo, con Candy solo hago labor social – dijo jocosamente mi amigo

\- Oye! – le reclame mientras le sacaba la lengua

\- Valla valla sí que están muy divertidos hoy – dijo Lisa mientras entraba al salón a desayunar con nosotros

\- Hola Lisa – saludamos al unísono

\- Bueno, sé que están muy divertidos, pero nos tenemos que apurar, este muchachito tiene que llegar temprano a la escuela y nosotras tenemos una cita con cierta arpía

\- Mami – llamo Tony para que le hiciera caso – que significa arpía

\- Oh, eso hijito, es una especie de bruja malvada

\- Mami no quiero que una bruja mala te haga daño

\- No te preocupes hijito, que para eso voy con tus tías Lisa y Patty, ellas me defenderán

\- Y si vas también con papa Terry

\- Tranquilo campeón, todo estará bien, hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo algunas veces, lo entenderás cuando estés más grande, pero para que te quedes tranquilo, te prometo que yo estaré cerca de tu mami y de tus tías para defenderlas está bien

\- Si, contigo estarán bien – respondió mi hijo abrazando a Terry

Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo sería si me hubiese llegado a enamorar de Terry, si no fuéramos primos, si todo hubiera sido diferente, pero bueno, las cosas son como son, y hay que afrontarlas tal cuales …

Terminamos de desayunar y Terry llevo a Tonny al colegio, mientras que mis amigas y yo nos montábamos en la limosina que teníamos dispuesta para ese día, todo debía ser perfecto, comenzando por dar una buena primera impresión…

hola chicas ...

sorry se que es un capitulo cortito, y no es que me haya olvidado o no quiera seguir con la historia, sino que mi computadora murio, y ahorita estoy gorreandole la compu a una amiga, hasta que me pueda comprar otra, sorry chicas en verdad lo siento, pero escapa a mi, espero que me entiendan y puedan esperarme, cada vez que pueda subire un capitulo besos chicas bellas


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaración: este fic es de mi autoria, con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales; disfrútenlo.**

\- Albert por favor – rogaba una pelinegra a su marido

\- William, Annie, cuando vas a entender que nadie más que ella y mis sobrinos me llaman así – respondió un rubio ya fastidiado por la insistencia de su adorada esposa

\- Bueno, William o como quieras que te llame, por favor acompáñame, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar, eres mi esposo, es tu obligación

\- No querida, mi obligación es tener suficiente dinero en tu cuenta para que no me fastidies con tonterías, el manejo de tu empresa corresponde a tu padre no a mi

\- Al….. Perdón William, sabes bien que mi padre está enfermo por eso soy yo la encargada de Briter Corp. ahora, por favor ayúdame, te daré lo que quieras pero ayúdame a conservarla por favor – rogaba la mujer

\- Lo que yo quiera Annie – pregunto el rubio tanteando el terreno a ver qué tan cierta era aquella proposición

\- Lo que quieras William, vamos estoy desesperada

\- Está bien, iré contigo, pero primero me darás lo que quiero – sentencio el güero bello, y la mujer alucinándose que su marido querría su cuerpo, se acercó al el seductoramente – no Annie – respondió el caballero sujetando las manos de la dis que dama y alejándose – vístete, te espero en el estudio, para que me des lo que deseo, apresúrate que mi tiempo es algo que no voy a desperdiciar

\- Está bien William, bajo en 5 minutos – respondió la morena mordiendo las palabras de la furia, pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo, lo necesitaba, sin el perdería la compañía de su padre, y a ese paso, eso sería lo único que le quedaría, tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas pues Eliza y su amante estaban desfalcándola y pronto ya no podría cubrir más los gastos de ese par

\- El rubio se encontraba en su despacho buscando los documentos que había mandado a preparar con George, había llegado el momento indicado y sin siquiera el buscarlo, ahora debería de hacer el mejor negocio de su vida, todo con tal de quedarse con su hijo y alejar de sus vida por fin a esa mujercita

\- Annie entro a la habitación con paso seguro, seguridad que no sentía en el interior, le pediría el divorcio, de eso estaba segura, pero aun tenia a Patrick, esa era su carta de cambio, solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, tenía que ser más inteligente, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que jamás estaría con esa, pues la tipeja estaba casada, y ella jamás se rebajaría a tener un amante, al menos eso había logrado, los había separado.

\- Bien William, aquí estoy, dime que es lo que quieres a cambio de ayudarme?

\- Siempre directa al punto Annie, es mejor así, así nos entenderemos mejor – respondió el rubio mientras se paraba de su escritorio y se servía un trago.

\- Vamos William, habla ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo – apresuro la morena

\- Bien, frente a ti hay un folder con unos papeles, léelos por favor, y fírmalos, eso es lo que deseo

\- Annie leyó atentamente los documentos y sus ojos poco a poco fueron agrandándose más de la sorpresa, estaba perdida, si todo eso era cierto, ya no le quedaban cartas que jugar…

\- Y bien querida – pronuncio el rubio sarcásticamente – firmaras me imagino

\- Solo una cosa William – pidió la morena

\- Dime, te escucho

\- Que el divorcio se haga valido de aquí en un año, así me asegurare que dejaras Britter Corp. en buen estado financiero, y a alguien de tu confianza que me ayude a manejarlo

\- No te cederé a ninguno de mis sobrinos Annie si eso es lo que quieres

\- No, yo sé que ellos son leales a ti, solo alguien de confianza, que tu sepas que me pueda ayudar nada más, vamos al menos eso me debes – impuso la morena

\- Disculpa! – respondió William furioso – crees que te debo algo, estoy siendo demasiado benévolo contigo y me sales con esta estupidez, me engañaste Annie, y no solo a mi sino también a Patrick, un niño inocente en todo este enrollo, y aun así me dices que te debo algo, debería repudiarte y que el mundo se entere la clase de mujer que eres, aunque me imagino que eso ya todos tus socios lo saben verdad ..

\- Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme William, yo perdí a mi bebe, si estaba embarazada y lo perdí en uno de tus viajes…

\- Si, lo sé, pero aun así, ese niño tampoco era mío, cuando piensas decírselo a Tom, que lo usaste, que solo lo querías como semental

\- William no seas cruel, yo si quería a ese bebe, soy mujer por dios, ser madre es algo que toda mujer desea, pero perdí a mi niño, y por Patrick, no puedo sentir nada por él, te doy su custodia completa, conmigo no tendrá buen futuro, pero tú, tu estarás a mi lado al menos un año más, te harás cargo de Britter Corp. y haremos que ese año sea una luna de miel, esas son mis condiciones, si quieres las tomas, sino, no me importa nada, perderé Britter corp. Pero Patrick se quedara conmigo, tú decides William

Está bien Annie, un año, pero firma esos papel ya …

La morena firmo, mientras que en su cabeza iba tramando lo que haría para que en ese año, el pobre de William sufriera algún accidente, viéndolos todos tan enamorados nadie pensaría siquiera que ella lo estaría planeando….

Hola chicas, espero que esten bien, tratare de subir asi de poquito en poquito, espero que me entiendan, por fiiiiissss ... escribanme, leo todos sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante con esta y otras historias mas, tratare de acabarla antes de noviembre, pues me salio un trabajito y estare full hasta enero.

Las quiero chicas, besos y bendiciones


	20. Chapter 20

**_Aclaración:_**

 ** _Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mía, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 20_**

El viaje en limusina fue callado, nuestros demonios internos amenazaban con salir, salvo Liza, que trataba de mantenerse relajada, todo era tensión dentro de ese auto, tanto así que mi querida amiga decidió llamar a Tom para que nos de alcance en la compañía.

Llegamos más pronto de lo que imagine, el edificio era imponente, claro no tanto como el de Grandchester & Stwart Corp. pero estaba a la altura de lo que se espera para una compañía de renombre.

Tom nos esperaba apoyado en su auto, vestía de traje y llevaba su maletín de cuero con él, todo un ejecutivo, debió haber sido un gran esfuerzo para él, pues yo sé muy bien que el prefería mil veces sus camisas de franela y sus vaqueros a llevar pantalones de vestir, camisa y corbata.

Nos miramos los cuatro en silencio, de no ser por el pequeño brillo que logre distinguir en la mirada de mi querido Tom, no me hubiera logrado relajar, ese par se traía algo, al menos por parte de mi hermano, pues no pude ver la mirada de Liza detrás de esas gafas oscuras.

Después de las presentaciones y los saludos, decidimos entrar al edificio, según Liza, sacaríamos provecho de la presencia de Tom, haciéndole pasar un mal rato a cierta pelinegra desabrida, pues para ella sería una humillación que Tom fuese el nuevo dueño de su empresa, claro que eso no era cierto, y solo sería una pequeña pantalla para sazonar el momento antes de que yo hiciera mi ingreso a la sala de reuniones.

Patricia había pedido explícitamente que la oficina de presidencia estuviese completamente vacía y disponible para el nuevo dueño de la empresa, y así fue, ingresamos los cuatro e indicamos a la secretaria que no queríamos ser molestados hasta la hora de la junta.

El reloj avanzaba lentamente, mientras íbamos afinando los detalles de cómo se llevaría a cabo todo, podíamos también observar cómo iban ingresando los demás socios, socios a los que ya les habíamos comprado sus acciones, a la sala de juntas, solo faltaba ella, la causante de mis desventuras…

Anne se estaba haciendo esperar, pero no le daría el gusto de entrar después que yo, no, era yo quien debía de entrar al final, para hacer sentir el peso de mi autoridad en esta compañía, mi primo ya estaba dentro, Jhon, era muy bueno manteniendo las relaciones laborales de manera cordial, soltando un comentario aquí, y otro por allá, logrando crear la expectativa.

A los cinco minutos de que Tom ingreso a la sala, la vimos entrar, llevaba puesto un vestido azul, muy ceñido para mi gusto, me imagino que era para tratar de cerrar los tratos como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, lástima que ahora su socio era una mujer, pero claro, ella aun no lo sabía…

Y entonces lo vi, ahí estaba el, vestido de traje, con su cabellos rubio recortado, ya no usaba la barba, sus hermosos ojos azules estudiaban a todos en la sala, y sus fuertes piernas avanzaban seguro hacia el lugar que había sido designado para Anne, trague seco, estaba anonadada mirándolo, instintivamente pase mi lengua sobre mis labios, humedeciéndoles sutilmente, deseando que me besara, hasta que Patty se paró frente a mí y me vio con una sonrisa descarada.

\- Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Candy – me pregunto Patricia con los brazos cruzados frente a ella.

\- No lo sé Patty, realmente a estas alturas no lo se

\- Amiga, si lo deseas aún estamos a tiempo, salgamos de aquí, que los muchachos se hagan cargo de todo – dijo mi querida Patty al verme dudar, dándome siempre la oportunidad de elegir, y estuve a punto de flaquear, de salir de ahí huyendo una vez más, de dejar que las cosas siguieran como hasta hoy, pero nuevamente tú llegaste en mi auxilio; mi teléfono vibro y baje la mirada para leer el mensaje

 **"** **VAMOS PECOSA, DEMUESTRA DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS LOS GRANDCHESTER STWART, DEMUESTRAME QUIEN ES CANDICE ISABEL STWART"**

Con eso fue suficiente para dejar mis miedos atrás, no había llegado tan lejos para dejar de luchar, claro que no, era ahora cuando todo comenzaba, era el comienzo del fin para ella, y para todos los que me dañaron.

\- Amiga, estas bien? – volvió a preguntar mi amiga mientras tronaba los dedos delante de mi rostro

\- Si Patty – respondí – mejor que nunca

\- A veces me asustas Candy

\- Tranquila Patty, no soy tan desquiciada – le respondí mientras sonreía

\- Bueno, entonces observa, el show está por comenzar

Y nos acercamos al espejo vidrio que nos permitía ver todo sin ser vistas, ahora si iba en serio, ya no había marcha atrás…..


	21. Chapter 21

******_Aclaración:_**

 ** _Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mía, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 21_**

No podía ser cierto, que rayos hacia el estúpido de Tomas en esta junta, seria acaso que era él quien había comprado las acciones, eral Tomas el nuevo dueño de mi compañía? No, eso no podía ser posible, ese idiota no tenía las agallas para hacerme algo así, ese maldito cobarde no era capaz…

\- Anne – escucho que me llaman a lo lejos – Anne debes sentarte – repite William una vez mas

\- Esta bien – le respondo en automático, dejándome guiar por el hacia la silla que estaba destinada para mí.

Observo a William de reojo, él esta calmado, analizando todo, veo que Tomas se acerca con una sonrisa a saludarlo, un hombre lo acompaña, logro reconocer que es Jhon, el esposo de Catalina, esa perra sabia acerca de esto, ya me escuchara cuando este teatrito acabe, nadie se burla de mí y mucho menos esa inglesa desabrida.

William, Tomas y Jhon conversan tranquilamente, aun nadie toma su lugar, por qué? A quien están esperando? Maldita sea, no soporto que nadie me informe nada, me pongo de pie y con paso lento y elegante me acerco a mi esposo, alguien tiene que ponerme al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

\- Caballeros buenos días – saludo con una de mis mejores sonrisas, esas que utilizo cuando quiero hacer caer a algún hombre, pero parece que estos tipos serán duros de roer, aunque a Tomas ya lo tuve una vez en mis manos, solo es cuestión de tiempo

\- Señora Andrew – dice Jhon mientras besa mi mano – es un placer contar con su presencia.

\- Jhon – contesto con una sonrisa – como esta Catalina, y tu pequeño Charles, no los he visto estos días

\- Ellos están bien – gracias, salieron hacia New York para recibir a una tía muy querida que viene a pasar un tiempo con todos nosotros

\- oh entiendo – respondo tratando de llevar la conversación al punto que deseo – y bueno señores – comento como quien no quiere la cosa – que estamos esperando para comenzar? El tiempo es dinero – digo con un gesto sutil

\- Jhon – habla Tomas ignorándome – a qué hora estará llegando tu representada – pregunta el granjerito….

\- Disculpen – intervengo sin poder contener mi curiosidad – cual representada? Acaso no estamos todos los implicados en esta sala?

\- Oh no mi señora – me responde Jhon – falta la nueva dueña

\- Que? – Pregunto sin poder esconder mi sorpresa – es que acaso no eres tú quien ha comprado mi empresa – le pregunto a Tomas directamente

\- Yo? – Responde haciéndose el sorprendido – para nada Anne, que haría yo con un negocio que está casi en la quiebra – me dice con desdén

\- Como te atreves…. – quise poner a este idiota en su sitio, pero no me dejo ni terminar de hablar

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Anne – me corto a media frase – ni tú eres una santa ni yo el mismo idiota de años atrás, así que no me busques, porque esta vez no me quedare con las ganas de cobrarme tus desplantes – me dijo el muy animal mientras se daba la vuelta y me dejaba parada con la palabra en la boca

\- William – llame tratando de conseguir apoyo, pero como era de esperarse, el inútil de mi marido me dejo sola

\- A mí no me metas en tus problemas Anne, yo estoy solo por negocios, así que si me disculpas – y se marchó dejándome parada haciendo el ridículo frente a Jhon

Cuando estaba por hablar con Jhon para no quedar como una completa estúpida, se le ocurre tomar la palabra al granjerito para pedir que vallamos tomando nuestros asientos, pues la famosa señora Stwart estaba por llegar; así que me dirigí a mi silla, la que me dejaba de espaldas a la puerta, no podría ver a la tipa esa hasta que tomara su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y vi como los hombres dentro de esa sala se ponían de pie y se arreglaban las corbatas de manera tan jocosa, como si la mujer que entraba se fuera a fijar en ellos, pero la cara de William era de película, se había quedado con la boca abierta, valla que la mujer debía de ser bonita, solo así le haría la guerra a la huérfana del demonio, bueno solo quedaba hacerme amiga de esta tipeja y así vengarme de la huérfana, no estaba mal ese plan

Mientras andaba en mis cavilaciones, no me percaté de que la tal Isabel Stwart ya estaba tomando su lugar frente a mí, y saludaba cariñosamente a Tomas y a Jhon, momento, que hace la mustia de Patricia al lado de Jhon, y la idiota de Liza repartiendo las carpeta, no, no podía ser cierto, quien rayos era Isabel Stwart, no, no podía ser la huérfana, ella era Candy no Isabel, rayos que demonios pasa aquí, sin darme cuenta fui poniéndome de pie, todo paso demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo creí ya me encontraba gritando

\- Qué Demonios significa este teatro maldita huérfana – grite sin poder aguantar más mi ira

Y entonces, solo entonces, vi sus ojos, y tengo que aceptar que fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí miedo, miedo de esa estúpida, miedo de esa huérfana del demonio

Hola hola, como estan todas, espero que super bien, bueno a ver primero lo primero, felices fiestas , aunque sea atrazadas, gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños, no la pase como queria, pero con vida y salud ya es ganancia, porrrrr finnnnn tengo compu, aunque anda que quiere y no quiere, por que es de segunda, pero al menos para actualizar, ya me estaba volviendo loca con toda esta historia dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

aqui les dejo un cap mas, espero que les guste, y bueno estare un par de semanas sin actualizar, por que para variar me tengo que volver a mudar, en serio que esto de vivir alquilado es todo un lio, pero que le hacemos, no queda de otra cuando no se tiene casa propia.

quedo a la esepra de sus comentarios, y muchas muchas muchisimas gracias por su paciencia, las quiero ... besos bye


	22. Chapter 22

**_Aclaración:_**

 ** _Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mía, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 22_**

 **\- Qué Demonios significa este teatro maldita huérfana!**

Escuche que gritaba la distinguida señora Andrew, y entonces, solo entonces entendí que no podría dejar todo esto atrás, mi interior se llenó con todo el odio, rencor y rabia que sentía hacia ella, con esas furibundas ganas que tenia de hacerle pagar, de cobrarme lagrima a lagrima cada pesadilla, cada noche de llanto, cada angustia, cada miedo, solo entonces entendí que no era más Candy White, la huérfana recogida con caridad de los Stevens, sino Candice Isabel Stwart, una mujer hecha y derecha, forjada a base de esfuerzo y que había llegado hasta donde estaba con un solo fin, reclamar lo que es mío, y Albert, era mío, mío y de nadie más, así que levante la vista y la mire fijamente, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese instante, y con la voz más calmada que pude me dirigí a ella, dejándole en claro que ahora, la que mandaba, era yo

\- Ni maldita ni huérfana Señora Andrew, aunque para Ud., puede que si termine siendo una maldita desgraciada al final, así que por favor siéntese, créame señora, le conviene – le dije con voz pausada pero autoritaria, tanto así que todos los hombres de la sala también tomaron asiento, como preparándose a lo que se venía.

Para mi sorpresa, Anne se sentó sin hacer mayor comentario, por lo que proseguí mirando a mis lados, para cerciorarme de que Liza y Patricia estaban en sus lugares, siempre cuidando los detalles, y mis caballeros andantes cuidando mis espaldas.

\- Bien señores – tome la palabra sin miramientos – frente a ustedes están las carpetas con los reportes financiero de la situación económica en la que se encuentra actualmente esta compañía, muchos de ustedes, están solo como invitados, para que puedan cerciorarse por sí mismo que el hecho de venderme sus acciones fue el mejor negocio que pudieron hacer, no les pediré que se retiren, porque no deseo exponerlos delante de los demás, ya que esa transacción es confidencial.

Pueden revisar la información y resolveré todas sus consultas en conjunto con mi grupo de trabajo, en los siguientes 30 minutos, no creo que merezca darle mayor tiempo, puesto que estas transacciones ya han sido cerradas, y más bien debemos enfocarnos en las medidas que tomaremos para esta empresa vuelva a ser lucrativa, una vez más, invito a todos a quedarse, ya que al final tendré una oferta para aquellos que me vendieron sus acciones, en forma de agradecimiento por su confianza, sepan señores que la mujer que tienen en frente, es una mujer agradecida con aquellos que demuestran su lealtad hacia mí, pero del mismo modo, puedo ser su peor enemigo en cuanto a negocios se refiere.

\- Ya sabemos de qué modo agradeces a tus socios querida – comento la pelinegra – fue así como te hiciste de la fortuna del señor Jhon Stwart, aprovechándote que su esposa no está, ya quiero ver la cara de tu marido cuando se entere de que andas haciendo "negocios" con su socio – lanzo mordazmente su veneno

Con un suspiro de cansancio, decidí responder el comentario mordaz y ponzoñoso que lanzo mi entrañable amiga (nótese el sarcasmo)

\- Solo diré esto una vez, y no porque tenga que excusarme delante de alguno de ustedes, sino para informarle a la dama de sociedad aquí presente, acerca de los últimos acontecimiento que al parecer han escapado a su rueda de chismes – dije mientras que con mi mano derecha pedía a Jhon que se acercara a mí, y me daba la mano para ponerme de pie.

A propósito bese a mi primo en ambas mejilla, y él me abrazo cariñosamente, tanto el cómo Catalina y el pequeño Charles, eran ahora mi familia, y me había ganado su lealtad, confiando primero yo en ellos y contándoles mis secretos.

\- Este hombre aquí presente – dije señalando a mi querido primo – es Jhon Stwart, como todos ustedes sabrán, está casado con Catalina Lancaster y tienen un hermoso hijo, que es mi adorado sobrino, si, como lo oyen, el señor Jhon y yo somos primos hermanos, y no por adopción, sino de sangre, pues yo soy Candice Isabel Stwart, y aunque me encantaría contarles mi historia, creo que no estamos aquí para eso; además señora Andrew – dije dirigiéndome directamente a la pelinegra – yo no tengo las mismas mañas que usted para cerrar tratos, yo no necesito encamarme con nadie, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para demostrar mis puntos y negociar como la empresaria que soy y no como una vulgar cualquiera, y disculparan señores que me exprese de esa manera, pero no voy a permitir que pongan mi dignidad en entre dicho, sobre todo siendo mi esposo quien es; así que les pediré que este tema quede zanjado de una buena vez, y a usted señora, le sugiero que se quede callada, viendo que conmigo no se podrá encamar para cerrar un trato, y sabiendo que Ud. no conoce otra manera de negociar, le recomiendo que deje estos menesteres para personas calificadas como su esposo, que creo fue esa la razón por la que lo trajo aquí, no es así señor Andrew.

\- Candy – respondió mi rubio tormento, pero yo no podía doblegarme ahora

\- No fue una pregunta señor Andrew, sino una afirmación, así que si por favor podemos continuar, el tiempo es dinero, y no creo que nadie esté aquí para perderlo – termine diciendo mientras me sentaba.

Patricia y Jhon se encargaron de explicar el balance y de las acciones que se tomarían para sacar a flote la empresa, hubieron muy pocas preguntas con respecto a cómo se había traído abajo la compañía, creo que ninguno de los socios quería dar a conocer sus deslices con Anne, al final, para cerrar la reunión lance la oferta prometida, todos los que habían vendido tendrían una participación del 5% en los proyectos como inversionistas externos, así no estarían ligados directamente a la empresa pero tampoco se quedarían en la calle, y nosotros no tendríamos ninguna responsabilidad para con ellos, mayor a la de entregarle sus ganancias correspondientes.

Albert me miraba cada vez más asombrado, yo casi no hable, solo hacia unas señas cada cuanto, señas que mis amigos comprendían muy bien, un lenguaje que habíamos desarrollado para mantener así nuestros planes entre nosotros.

No sabía bien que estaría pensando, solo esperaba haberlo sorprendido, quería que me viera como su igual, no como la muchacha tonta que una vez fui, y no por que quisiera vengarme de él, sino porque creo que él debe valorarme por lo que ahora soy, quiero que me admire, así como yo llegue a admirarlo, en fin…

Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos sobre la hora de almuerzo, y mi celular sonó justo cuando estábamos despidiéndonos de todos.

\- Hola corazón – dije al responder, muy consciente de que Albert andaba cerca

\- Como estas cariño – me respondió mi adorado rebelde, suponiendo que no estaba sola

\- Algo cansada amor, pero contenta, las negociaciones salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, así que eso hay que celebrarlo

\- Bien preciosa, siendo así, te espero en casa para una celebración privada, te parece

\- Claro que si amor, espérame, voy a comer con las chicas, cierro algunos tratos más y de ahí directo a casa, plan de las 7 estaré por allá

\- Perfecto mi amor, te espero, no tardes

\- No te hare esperar mi cielo, te veo más tarde, besos

\- Besos amor

Cuando voltee a ver, pude distinguir la mirada azul intensa de Albert, esa mirada que denotaba celos, ira, coraje, valla que quería matar a alguien, y como si lo hubiera pedido, llegaron el dúo dinamita y se pusieron a echarle más leña al fuego.

\- Así que la señora se perderá con su marido hoy ehhh – comento Liza como quien no quiere la cosa

\- Cual perderse Liza, esos dos se van a dar un encontrón de aquellos – dijo Patty, sonriendo pícaramente – vamos amiga, que necesitas lencería nueva, algo comestible puede ser – termino el comentario riéndose mientras yo me ponía roja

\- Muy buena idea Patty – respondió Liza mientras golpeaba su mentón con el dedo índice, como quien piensa en alguna otra travesura – tal vez también algunas fresa, no, no, mejor un afrodisiaco, aunque creo que ese espécimen que tienes por marido no lo necesita o si

\- Para nada Liza - respondí sonrojada – las noches con Terry son inacabables – dije y comenzamos a reír mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor, dejando a un Albert furioso, acompañado de Tom, quien se quedaría a dar las estocadas finales de esta picara y desalmada conversación ….

Listo chicas, ahora si subio bien, cualquier cosita me avisan, no dejen de escribirme x fis, las leo a todas... besos byeeeee


	23. Chapter 23

**_Aclaración:_**

 ** _Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mía, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 23_**

Tenía un genio de los mil demonios, no lo puedo negar, y es que el solo imaginar a ángel rubio en brazos de ese… ese… ese… ufffff demonios, no puedo ni mencionar su nombre, y encima con todo lo que ese par de muchachas dijeron, rayos, como que ropa comestible, que clase de tortura es esa por dios….

Ni en mis más locos sueños me he imaginado disfrutando de esos manjares, comiéndolos directamente del cuerpo de mi amada, ni en mis más locas fantasías mi imaginación ha volado tanto, y saber que ella está disfrutando de todo eso con él, solo hace que me odie más por lo estúpido que fui, a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de cuando era yo quien la amaba, su piel blanca y tersa, sus labios rojos, su cabello suelto y cayendo en ondas sobre mi pecho, sus gemidos, su sudor, sus suspiros, su voz diciendo que me amaba…. Maldición, necesito una ducha helada….

\- Valla, valla – escucho que dice Tom mientras coloca su mano sobre mi hombro – alguien necesita una ducha helada eh – termina la frase con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Mierda, se nota mucho? – cuestione por inercia y sin pensar, a lo que mi queridísimo es cuñado respondió con una sonora carcajada

\- Valla amigo, sí que mi hermanita te pone duro – dijo Tom aun burlándose de mi – pobre de ti, teniendo esposa y sufriendo de abstinencia

\- Vamos Tom – respondí algo molesto – bien sabes cuál es la realidad de mi matrimonio con Anne

\- Si amigo, la conozco, pero aun así, tú y ella nunca….

\- No Tom, desde que Candy desapareció de mi vida, nunca he vuelto a estar con nadie, y es que esa rubia tramposa algo me debe haber hecho para tenerme así

\- Amarte amigo, eso hizo, amarte como nadie jamás lo hará, y tú fuiste tan imbécil que no lo supiste valorar, y por eso ahora, el que disfruta de su ropa interior comestible, es su marido, y no tú

\- Que bueno que eres mi amigo eh Tom, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que sería de mi si fueses mi enemigo

\- Que te digo Albert, para eso estamos los amigos para aplaudirte los logros y para humillarte en las derrotas, y esta mi estimado amigo, es la más grade de tus derrotas, vamos te invito un trago, creo que lo necesitas

\- Solo uno, necesito una botella entera para sacar la imagen de tu hermana de mi mente amigo

\- Ya, ya, ya, eso no es algo que yo quiera escuchar amigo, es mi hermana recuérdalo

\- Jajajaja está bien Tom, vamos por ese trago, y hablemos de otras cosas, así me saco todo esto de la cabeza

\- Dudo que lo hagas amigo, pero no seguiré echándole más leña al fuego, creo que ya tienes suficiente con lo que te hace alucinar tu pobre cerebro jajajaja

Y cuánta razón tuvo Tom con lo que me dijo, nos pasamos la tarde en un bar, nos bebimos más de una botella de un excelente wiski escoces, y aun así, no la pude sacar de mi mente…

Después te dejar a Tom en su casa, me fui a la mansión y me encerré en el despacho, tire la corbata a un lado y encendí la chimenea, y como un niño chiquito me senté en la alfombra para observar el fuego, así me encontró George.

Solo con él puedo dejar de ser el hombre fuerte e imponente que debo ser siempre, solo mi gran amigo George conoce todo de mí, y es que él es más que un empleado, es como mi hermano mayor.

Se trajo una botella de escoces, dos copas con hielo y se sentó a mi lado en la alfombra, sirvió los tragos y brindamos en silencio, solo observando las llamas bailar sobre los leños, así estuvimos por casi dos horas, hasta que se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, aclarándose la garganta para llamar mi atención, me pregunto que me pasaba

\- Estoy perdido amigo – le respondí – perdidamente enamorado, jodidamente celoso, e irremediablemente idiotizado por esa rubia pecosa que ahora se ha convertido en una admirable mujer

\- Tanto así William? – me cuestiono

\- Si la hubieras visto George – respondí embobado – como manejaba esa junta, era como si fuera un director de música, dirigiendo a todos a su ritmo, y no solo con los negocios, sino también con los asuntos personales, puso a Anne en su lugar sin perder los estribos, sin ser grosera, solo sincera, se ha convertido en una dama maravillosa

\- Ella ya era maravillosa William, pensé que lo sabias?

\- Bueno si, siempre lo fue, es solo que ahora brilla con luz propia, nada la opaca, no necesita de nadie para hacerlo

\- Nunca lo necesito amigo, pensé que habidas visto ese potencial en ella, que por eso la amabas

\- Bueno, yo… si… claro… es solo que…

\- Es solo que nunca la creíste tu igual…

\- No .. Eso no…

\- Tranquilo Will, no te estoy juzgando, solo quiero que tengas el panorama completo, y es normal que no la hubieses visto como tu igual, tú fuiste criado para manejar empresas, para tomar decisiones, para ser duro y practico, y aunque tu personalidad natural dista mucho de la que tienes que tomar cuando representas a un William Andrew, el exitoso empresario; te acostumbraste a prejuzgar y lamentablemente lo hiciste con ella

\- George .. Yo no lo había visto así

\- Lo sé, ahora, imagínate, como hubieran sido las cosas si tú hubieras visto su potencial y hubieses sido tú quien ayudara a esa bella oruga a convertirse en la maravillosa mariposa que es hoy, te imaginas lo orgulloso que te sentirías, imaginas lo orgulloso que se debe sentir su marido con cada uno de sus logros, de la seguridad que Grandchester debe haberle infundido para que ella creyese en sí misma, y tú que has hecho por ella hasta ahora William … solo piénsalo amigo, por que como vas, ni siquiera su amigo lograras ser, que es mucho más de lo que puedes aspirar, pues ella está casada William, y por lo que se ve todos los días en las páginas de sociales, es una mujer felizmente casada y perdidamente enamorada de su esposo – termino de decir mi amigo, mientras dejaba su copa vacía sobre el escritorio y se despedía de mi con un simple – Hasta mañana Will

George tenía razón, a que podía aspirar yo, ella es feliz, quien soy yo para arrebatarle eso, ya le había causado daño en el pasado, era mi derecho separarla del hombre que era su esposo solo porque yo la amaba? Era eso justo para ella? Si yo tanto la amaba, porque tenía que causarle problemas? Acaso ella no merecía ser feliz?

Rayos…. Yo no era nadie para arrebatarle su felicidad, si ella era feliz ahora, yo debía serlo por ella, yo tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí por idiota, pero no haría eso con ella, sino que cuidaría de que siempre estuviera feliz, sería su amigo, si era todo lo que podía aspirar, al menos eso tendría para mí, su amistad, y tal vez, algún día, su perdón…

Con ese pensamiento salí del despacho y subí a la habitación de Patrick, mi hijo era todo lo que tenía ahora, seriamos dos hombres Andrew contra el mundo, porque le pesara a quien le pesara, Patrick era un Andrew, y gracias a las investigaciones de George, y a las medidas que estábamos tomando, pronto tanto Elisa como su noviecito, dejarían de ser una amenaza para mi niño.

Mañana sería un día nuevo, y si algo tenía que agradecerle a Anne, era que podría ver a mi dorado tormento, y tendría una oportunidad de reivindicarme con ella, ojala la suerte este de mi lado, por ahora, es hora de soñar, porque eso no me lo podrá quitar nadie, esos sueños que me han atormentado noche tras noche por los últimos años, y que sé, hoy, volverán vestidos de lencería comestible …..

Hola hola chicas bellas, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta loca historia, veamos como sufre un poco nuestro queridisimo y bello Albert, creo que lo merece tantito no, y George que no se queda atras haciendolo pensar un poco en su proceder, veamos que pasara despues.

Espero sus comentarios niñas lindas, besotes


	24. Chapter 24

**_Aclaración:_**

 ** _Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mia, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 24_**

Anne estaba vuelta loca, sus ojos destilaban odio, el más puro e infinito odio, esa malnacida la había humillado, no solo le había quitado su empresa, sino que también la había expuesto como una cualquiera delante de los socios de su padre; pero se las pagaría, oh claro que sí, ya se encargaría ella de hacerle pagar cada una de las humillaciones que estaba soportando, y para eso, Elisa la ayudaría, solo bastaba con soltarle algunos billetes en su cuenta bancaria y la pelirroja haría lo que ella quisiera, pero tenía que pensarlo bien, tenía que hacer las cosas muy calculadas, nadie la podía involucrar en lo que le pases a la huérfana, ella no podía verse implicada en nada, y pensándolo bien, ambos podrían morir juntos, cual tragedia amorosa, así ella quedaría como la viuda abnegada y la maldita huérfana como la cualquiera que es, sí, ese era un buen plan…

Mientras la pelinegra estaba destilando veneno y tramando como llevar a cabo su plan, una rubia se encontraba en su casa, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena con sus amigos y con su hijo, contando paso a paso, detalle a detalle cómo sucedieron las cosas, saboreando los majares que se habían preparado para esa velada tan especial.

Liza vio que el pequeño Tony estaba quedándose dormido en la mesa, por lo que se despidió de los demás y tomo al pequeño en brazos, asegurándole a Candy ella se haría cargo, la rubia sonrío y beso la cabeza de su pequeño ángel antes de que se lo llevaran a descansar.

Patty y Terry estaban en su burbuja aparte, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que la rubia se había levantado de la mesa y había salido del comedor, hasta que regreso con una pequeña bolsa de regalo, dejándola justo delante de ellos, y diciéndoles un "disfrútenla chicos" se retito; Patty abrió el paquete y se ruborizo tanto que causo curiosidad en Terry, quien al ver el contenido estallo en carcajadas, y grito un ¡ Gracias Pecosa! A la rubia que ya iba saliendo de la habitación…

Por otro lado, nuestro adorado encanto estaba tendido en su cama mirando el cielo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de los años que habían pasado desde que ella se marchó, analizando cada una de las situaciones que había tenido que vivir, de las decisiones que había tomado, dándose cuenta de que habían mejores salidas, que ahora, con cabeza fría, podía ver; razón tenía George en decirle que siempre debía de ver el panorama completo, pero él, joven e inexperto, se había dejado llevar, cual marioneta, por su tía y por Anne.

Pero no más – dijo el güero bello en voz alta para sí mismo – esto se acaba hoy – culmino la frase mientras se dirigía a la ducha siendo solo las 4 am

Salió de la ducha y se vistió cómodo, con unos jeans ajustados, una sudadera beige y su chaqueta de cuero; cogió su teléfono y le marco a George; aunque era de madrugada, el caballero contesto como si estuviera despierto desde hace horas

-¿Dime William? ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiono el moreno

-Disculpa que te despierte tan temprano George – se disculpó el rubio – pero he tomado una decisión y necesito que me agilices las cosas cuanto antes.

-Si es con respecto al divorcio, ya ingresé los documentos que me disté ayer, pero sabes que eso toma mínimo 10 días, por más que tratemos de agilizar todo Will

-Si, lo sé, gracias más bien por hacerlo tan velozmente, pero no es sobre eso, sino que necesito que habilites una de las propiedades para mi uso personal, solo seremos Dorothy, mi hijo y yo, y bueno el personal de seguridad que creas conveniente, y no debe de pasar de hoy amigo, algo me dice que debo poner a buen recaudo a Patrick, sinceramente no creo que con Anne cerca mi hijo este seguro

-Sí, pero el trato con Anne fue otro Will, acaso no cumplirás

-Mi estimado George, una vez me enseñaste que debemos ser leales a nuestra palabra, pero más que eso, debemos ser leales a nosotrosmismo, para mi buena suerte el trato con Anne es solo de palabra ya que en los documentos que ella firmo no dice nada de lo acordado después, cumpliré con levantar la compañía de su padre, en trabajar por ello durante un año y luego poner a alguien de confianza que continúe con el trabajo, pero no me quedare a jugar a la familia feliz con ella, lo siento, pero ya he sido lo bastante estúpido estos años, si bien no podré recuperar a Candy como esposa, al menos como amiga, y para eso necesito estar lejos de Anne y aunque me pese, también de mi Tía

-Valla Will, hasta que por fin reaccionas, te tardaste mucho amigo

-Nunca es tarde amigo mío, aunque realmente sé que como mujer la perdí, créeme que si veo el menor indicio de que ella es infeliz con Terry, peleare, y no parare hasta que regrese a mi lado, de donde nunca debió haberse ido

-Está bien William, hoy por la noche tendrás lista la casa del centro, está cerca del colegio de Patrick y es lo suficientemente grande para ti y el personal; ahora te dejo amigo, comenzare a hacer las coordinaciones necesarias

-Gracias George

-No hay de que William, solo una cosa

-Si dime

-No te alejes de Patrick hoy, llévalo tú a la escuela y explícale que las cosas cambiaran, aun es pequeño y le será difícil, es más, porque no le dices a Dorothy que los acompañe y tómense el día, tal vez hasta sería bueno que Tony, el mejor amigo de tu hijo, valla con ustedes

-Tú crees George

-Claro hombre, entre niños las cosas son más sencillas

-Está bien, hablare con Dorothy

El moreno colgó la llamada y mando un mensaje a su amada Dorothy, ya era hora de que Albert y Tony se conocieran, y así, él no estaría rompiendo el juramento que le hizo a la dama que lo traía loco

Hola nuevamente, primero que nada disculpas, he estado perdida por mucho tiempo, las cosas no han sido sencillas ultimamente, y bueno, hoy aprovechando que estoy en cama, he podido escribir, aunque esta vez, ha sido mucho mas dificil que antes, espero no decepcionarlas con la historia, tratare de tomar el hilo nuevamente y de acabarla lo mas pronto posible, se que muchas de ustedes esperan con ansias un capitulo mas, aqui se los dejo, y mañana subire otro, ya esta listo, solo que en serio me siento muy cansada y necesito descansar por hoy, gracias por su paciencia, las quiero mucho.

Ah lo olvidaba, una aclaracion, me han llegado mensajes donde me indican que no les agrada la idea de que una a Terry con Patricia, gracias por sus comentarios, los tomare en cuenta para una siguiente historia, pero como comunique al principio, esta es una historia donde los caracteres de los personajes es diferente, espero lo entiendan, nuevamente gracias, y muchos besos


	25. Chapter 25

Mil disculpas chicas, en serio no se que pasa, he subido el capitulo 3 veces y las tres me salen mal, espero poder solucionarlo, una vez mas mil disculpas, tratare de nuevo en un rato, gracias por su comprensión, a manera de compensación les pondré un capitulo adicional, cuídense, las leo


	26. Chapter 26

_**Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mia, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 25**_

Candy se encontraba en la bañera pensando en sus siguientes pasos, al ser Albert quien estaría a cargo de las acciones de Anne en Britter Co, ella no tenía la urgencia de estar ahí, su venganza era contra la pelinegra, el rubio pagaría después, cuando ella pueda controlarse estando delante de él, porque si volvía a verlo con ese traje, los pantalones de vestir ceñidos al trasero, su porte, su espalda ancha, esa sonrisa que desarma, nooo, no podría y se lanzaría a sus brazos para que le hiciera el amor, como él sabía, y eso sería ponérsela demasiado fácil, era él quien tenía que sufrir un suplicio por estar con ella y no al revés, así que lo mejor sería cambiar las cosas, Jhon y Tom podrían hacerse cargo la compañía, ya el plan de acción para sacarla a flote estaba trazado y aprobado, además de que podía confiar ciegamente en ese par, tanto su primo como su hermano eran de fiar; ella se encargaría de perseguir a Elisa y a Anne en todos los restaurantes, salones, boutiques y clubes por donde pasaran, las dejaría en vergüenza, poco a poco iría mermando su buen nombre y reputación (nótese el sarcasmo) hasta que todos tuvieran la certeza del tipo de mujeres que eran; pues si bien, sus romances y revolcones eran secretos a voces, nadie se había atrevido a asegurar nada, claro que ella si lo haría, ya había lanzado la primera piedra, esa mañana saldría un reportaje acerca de la vida de Elisa Leegan y como se divertiría con eso, si tan solo pudiera ver su cara…

Lisa iba hacia el comedor a desayunar, cuando se encontró con la parejita de tortolos bajando por las escaleras muy acaramelados...

Al menos sécate el cabello Patty – comento la morena con picardía

Envidiosa – le respondió la castaña sacándole la lengua y sonriendo

Ya chicas basta – tercio el caballero – hay para todas – dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Liza para que ella lo tomara

¡Ah no! – exclamo la morena tomando el brazo de Terry – el trio es con Patty y Candy, no conmigo – dijo la morena haciendo que la pareja rompiera en carcajadas

¿Yo que? – pregunto la rubia que acababa de aparecer en el descanso del segundo piso – me pareció escuchar mi nombre

Ya ven – dijo Liza nuevamente – ella también trae el cabello mojado, Terry eres incorregible – finalizo y volvieron a reírse, dejando a una rubia perdida en los comentarios

No se vale chicos - dijo haciendo un puchero – se ríen de mí y yo ni se por que

Nada Candy – comento Patricia – Lisa nos estaba embromando con lo del trio recuerdas

Ahh si, claro, - dijo la rubia – pero no creo que Terry pueda con las dos amiga

Disculpa pecosa – respondió el rebelde ofendido – a las pruebas me remito – y no pudo terminar de hablar sin que le cayera un golpe por parte de Patty – claro si mi princesa así lo desea – dijo el rebelde sobándose el costado, a lo que las chicas estallaron en risas nuevamente

Qué bueno ver que todos están felices hoy – se escuchó una voz suave y melodiosa decir, por lo que todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

Eleonor! – Madre! - dijeron la rubia y el castaño sorprendidos gratamente con la presencia de la dama – te extrañe tanto – dijo la rubia mientras corría a los brazos de su amada tía

Oh si claro – respondió la dama fingiéndose dolida – me extrañaste tanto que no fuiste a recogerme verdad

Vamos madre – comento el castaño – no hagas sentir mal a la pecosa, deja el drama, sabes bien que te extrañamos

Bueno Terry no me dejas hacerme la trágica ni un momento caramba – dijo sonriendo – ya díganme dónde está mi principito – pregunto

Bueno – dudo Lisa – no sabíamos que llegaba hoy señora, por lo que Tony salio de paseo con un compañerito del colegio y su padre

Primero que nada, Lisa – dijo la mujer fingiendo ira – soy Eleonor niña, no señora, ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que eres parte de la familia, así que desde ahora seré tu tía también, nada de señora, y segundo pues ni modo tendré que esperar hasta que regrese mi querubín para saludarlo

Bueno mientras tanto – tomo la palabra el rebelde – pasemos a desayunar – dijo y todos se encaminaron al comedor, donde se encontraban Jhon y Catalina, ya que el pequeño Charles estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

El desayuno transcurrió ameno y agradable, la rubia indico a su primo que él se haría cargo del manejo de la empresa y le pidió a Catalina que se uniera a su grupo de amigas, no quería exponerla más con Elisa y Anne, pues ahora que la pelinegra sabia la verdad, lo más probable era que buscara venganza.

Catalina se unió de inmediato al grupo, logrando congeniar bien con la chicas, y a ellas se sumó Eleonor, que al no tener nada que hacer ese día, las acompañaría a recorrer los más exclusivos lugares de la ciudad; así que terminando de desayunar, se irían todas al club a tomar un poco de sol, disfrutando de llamar la atención con los diminutos bikinis que llevarían, si, hasta Eleonor que aun a sus años, podía presumir un cuerpo de diosa, maduro por la edad, pero con todo en su sitio y muy bien puesto, pero sobre todo, natural; los que no estaban muy contentos con la idea, eran Terry y Jhon, que estaban celosos de las miradas que les caerían a sus chicas

Ya decía yo que la compañía de Candy terminaría por corromper a mi Catalina – comento Jhon al rebelde

Que me dices a mí, también ha corrompido a mi Patty – a lo que ambos estallaron en risas – vamos hombre te acompaño a la empresa, quiero ponerme al tanto de los movimientos y luego me voy a mi oficina que tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado

Sería bueno centralizar todo Terry – comento Jhon – así podríamos manejar todas las compañías desde una sola sede

Si, sería bueno, déjame consultarlo con la pecosa, ya sabes cómo se pone tu prima cuando tomo decisiones sobre sus empresas sin informarle

Sí, no quiero estar en tus zapatos, pero piénsalo sería bueno para todos

Sí, no dudes que lo hare – finalizo Terry mientras le daba vueltas a la idea, a la vez que se encaminaban hacia las compañías


	27. Chapter 27

_**Aclaración:**_

 _ **Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mia, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 26**_

 _Eleonor iba contándole a las chicas como había sido Terry de niño, tierno y travieso, correteando con el alma libre y el cuerpo desnudo a sus 4 años, por todo el jardín, mientras que las nanas y la misma Eleonor corrían detrás de él para tratar de vestirlo, las chicas rompían en risas divertidas mientras comentaban lo lindo que debe haberse visto el pequeñín…_

 _Las damas lucían hermosas, todas con vestidos de verano, cuyas faldas ondeaban con la suave brisa que corría por el lugar, todas con sonrisas afables y porte digno, sumidad en su propio universo, compartiendo ese tiempo agradable de amigas, hasta que una voz se escucho_

 _Camila, que haces con esa estúpida huérfana – bufo Anne cuando vio a su "amiga" en el grupo de la rubia pecosa_

 _Disculpe señora Andrew – respondió Camila tratando de no armar un escándalo y que el incidente pasara desapercibido (como toda dama inglesa, siempre con decoro) – no creo que tenga que darle explicaciones de lo que yo haga con mi tiempo ni de las amistades que tengo_

 _Maldita mustia, no te das cuenta que la huérfana esa se revuelca con tu marido y tu estas ahí, sirviéndole de tapadera_

 _No te permito – estaba hablando Camila cuando una bofetada cruzo el rostro de Anne sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de que la rubia se había puesto delante de ella, dejando a todos estupefactos_

 _Te aguanto que te metas conmigo Anne, pero jamás vuelvas a siquiera insinuar que entre mi primo y yo hay algo, si tú no sabes lo que es lealtad y respeto, yo sí, así que cuida tus palabras me entendiste_

 _Tú a mí no me amenazas dama de quinta_

 _No te estoy amenazando Anne, te estoy advirtiendo, no te metas con mi familia porque te va a pesar, quedo claro_

Mira estúpida, yo me meto con quien a mí me dé la gana

Sí, eso queda claro Anne, te metes con cualquiera – respondió Lisa que ya estaba cansada de estar callada

Tú no te metas tarada – bufo la pelinegra – no tienes nada que hacer aquí, seguramente eres una recogida más al igual que huérfana esta

¡Ya basta! – exclamo la mayor de todas las damas, llamando la atención de todos – se supone que hemos venido a descansar y disfrutar del día, no a armar escándalos que luego aparecerán en sociales – por favor señora no agrande más este espectáculo y retírese – pidió Eleonor educadamente

Y quien rayos se cree usted para meterse en donde no la llaman – dijo Anne tratando de humillar a Eleonor

Mira niñita, tu a mí no me intimidas, he tenido que luchar con víboras más venenosas que tú, y sigo aquí parada triunfante delante de ti, así que ubícate, porque si yo trueno los dedos, tú sales de aquí de inmediato entendiste

Mire vieja idiota ….

Es suficiente – dijo Eleonor molesta – es lo último que te permito, valla que ni educada ni inteligente eres para darte cuenta de las tonterías que cometes – continuo la rubia mientras levantaba la mano y un empleado que estaba atento a la situación se acercaba - Por favor, escolten a la señora a la salida – pidió Eleonor al empleado mientras comenzaba a avanzar dejando a todos sorprendidos – y que no le vuelvan a permitir la entrada a este club, ni a ningún otro, quedo claro

Claro señora – respondió el empleado

Pero acaso no saben quién soy yo – comenzó a gritar la pelinegra, armando un escándalo de los mil demonios, donde todo mundo tomaba fotos y grababa, mientras la señora Andrew era sacada a la fuerza del club más prestigioso de la ciudad

Las chicas siguieron a la dama muy calladas hasta que llegaron a la alberca y se sentaron en las perezosas, todas en completo y absoluto silencio, como si tuvieran miedo de que mamá gallina les llamara la atención y las castigara a todas mandándolas a su habitación

Ya niñas – dijo Eleonor con una amplia sonrisa – no me miren así, salió mejor de lo que pensé verdad

Queeee! – exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Hay muchachas por favor, acaso creen que me deje amedrentar por una niña inmadura como esa, caramba como si no me conocieran, solo lamento haber tenido que usar mi peso como dueña de este club para que la sacaran

¿Eres dueña de este club? – pregunto Patricia curiosa

Claro que si querida, de este y de todos los de la ciudad – dijo la dama sin inmutarse – acaso creen que solo los hombres de mi familia son buenos en los negocios – pregunto Eleonor

No claro que no, pero jamás nos imaginamos que tu serias la dueña de todos los clubes de la ciudad

Bueno, en si soy dueña de la corporación que los tiene, pero viene a ser lo mismo, y eso lo maneja mi adorado Richard, yo solo vengo a disfrutar – finalizo la rubia mientras se recostaba a tomar el sol, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajada anatomía

Las chicas comentaron un poco más el evento, esperando que apareciera al día siguiente en la página de sociales, y luego se dedicaron a disfrutar, bueno casi todas, solo Liza se quedó un rato más en su silla antes de entrar a la piscina, buscando la noticia que quería, ese día había empezado la caída de las arpías, al menos socialmente hablando, más tarde se enteraría que consecuencias había tenido aquella noticia, dejo el periódico doblado en la mesa y con una sonrisa malévola se levantó y se fue a nadar, que bello era disfrutar el ver como la vida comenzaba a cobrarse las facturas pendientes, pronto, muy pronto ella también podría cobrar su venganza, tal vez sea la hora de contarle a Candy su historia…

 **DAMA DE SOCIEDAD REBAJADA A AMANTE DE EMPRESARIO**

Que dirá ahora la distinguida Elroy Andrew al ver a su protegida Elisa Leegan envuelta en las sabanas del empresario Nicola Sanders

Se leía en el encabezado principal de la página de sociales, acompañada de una foto muy sugerente de ambos amantes tras las cortinas de un hotel.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Aclaración: Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mía, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 27**_

En otra parte de la ciudad, un rubio cuerísimo aun no salía de su sorpresa, había quedado impactado en cuanto el niño salió de su casa en compañía de su tía, solo basto mirarlo para que su corazón diera un vuelco y lo reconociera, bien dicen que la sangre llama.

La dama se presentó como Liza Winter, y me dio la mochila de Tony mientras se despedía cariñosamente del pequeño, le abrí la puerta del auto al niño y él subió encantado en cuanto vio a mi hijo; yo me quede mudo, estático, esperando que la dama me dijera algo, que me diera alguna explicación, pero lo único que me dijo es que cuidara bien del niño, porque si no su madre me mataría si algo le ocurriese; entonces pregunte quien era su madre, y la muy condenada me respondió "¿acaso no se lo imagina?" con un tono sarcástico e irónico que hasta ahora no quito de mi cabeza; luego caí en cuenta de que estaba parado fuera de la casa de los Grandchester y entonces mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar…

Que cara habré puesto cuando todos los engranajes encajaron y cayó en mi la certeza de que ese pequeño era mi hijo, solo mire a la dama, quien me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo que disfrutara del día, que ya tendría tiempo de hablar después con Candy; atontado subí a la parte delantera del auto, normalmente viajo con mi hijo, pero ahora tendría que hacer una llamada que los niños no deberían de oír.

\- Demoraste en llamar William – dijo el moreno a través del auricular a manera de saludo

\- Tú lo sabias verdad – afirmo el rubio

\- ¿Qué cosa William? – pregunto el moreno divirtiéndose un poco con la situación, además de que no podía ser él quien hablase primero, pues rompería una promesa ganándose de esa manera el desprecio de Dorothy, y eso no lo permitiría, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo

\- Vamos George, tú sabias que Tony era mi hijo verdad

\- Calma William – comento el moreno – yo solo sé que el pequeño Anthony es hijo de la señora Candy Grandchester, ¿de dónde sacas que es tu hijo? – pregunto el moreno, a sabiendas que Dorothy iba en el mismo auto, por lo que estaría atenta a ver si cometía alguna indiscreción

\- Vamos George – dijo el rubio a forma de ruego – el pequeño es idéntico a mí, si no fueran por esas pecas, diría que es mi doble en miniatura

\- Mira William – comento el moreno cansadamente – si deseas investigo, pero te recomiendo que disfrutes el día con los niños, tanto con tu hijo como con su amigo, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Candy después y aclarar las cosas, ¿no crees?

\- Está bien amigo, te hare caso, para variar no lograre sacarte información alguna verdad

\- No mi estimado William, esta vez no te la pondré fácil, eres tu quien tiene que solucionar ese embrollo, tú y nadie más que tú.

Pasaron el día en el zoológico, disfrutando del sol y del paseo, comieron helados y manzanas dulces, además de merendar en el picnic que Dorothy había preparado, luego corrieron por la colina y jugaron, Albert compartía con ellos, jugaba y corría como un niño más, pero en su mente estaban mil preguntas dando vueltas, era difícil discernir lo que sentía, quería que se acabara el día pronto para poder hablar con cierta rubia que tenía muchas explicaciones que darle, y al mismo tiempo no deseaba que acabara para así poder disfrutar mas de sus hijos, porque sí, él rubio estaba seguro de que Tony era suyo, y nadie le sacaría eso de la cabeza.

Después de haber jugado y corrido por todo el zoológico, había llegado el momento de hablar, nuestro rubio bello se sentó sobre la manta que estaba extendida a los pies de un frondoso árbol, y llamo a Patrick que se encontraba mirando los cisnes en el estanque, el pequeño tomo de la mano a su amigo y lo jalo hacia donde estaba su padre, ambos se sentaron frente al rubio, esperando a que el güero hablara

\- Bien – dijo Albert en un suspiro – lo que te voy a decir Patrick – dijo dirigiéndole al pequeño una mirada tierna y dulce – es una decisión que he tomado después de pensarlo mucho

El pequeño sabía que se trataba de algo importante, muy pocas veces había visto a su padre tan serio, y a sus cortos casi cuatro años, era bastante maduro, gracias a todo lo que había tenido que vivir al lado de su madre, pero aun así, no quitaba que era un niño, que sentía miedo a lo desconocido y que necesitaba apoyo, por lo que busco la mirada de su amigo, quien en un gesto de total respaldo, puso su manita sobre el hombro de Patrick y asintió con su cabecita como dándole fuerzas, ambos voltearon a ver al rubio, quien no se perdía ni un detalle del comportamiento de los niños, esperando en silencio lo que Albert les tenía que decir

\- Hijo – comenzó el rubio – bien sabes que la relación entre tu mami y yo, es difícil, por mi trabajo y por las muchas ocupaciones que ella tiene – iba diciendo el rubio de la manera más dulce y sutil, para que el pequeño no lo resintiera – por lo que hemos decidido, que lo mejor para todos, es que nos separemos, eso no quiere decir que ella dejara de ser tu mami, o que yo dejare de ser tu papi, simplemente nosotros no seguiremos juntos como pareja, pero si como tus padres, por lo que desde hoy, tu y yo campeón, viviremos solos, bueno con Dorothy y el personal que se disponga, en una nueva casa que está cerca a tu escuela, así podré llevarte todos los días – finalizo el güero esperando ver o escuchar la reacción de su pequeño

Patrick volteo a ver a su amigo, esperando un comentario, algo que lo ayudara a asimilar lo que había oído, y felizmente lo escucho

\- Tranquilo Patrick – dijo Tony mirando a Patrick con una sonrisa – no pasa nada, mi mami me explico algo parecido cuando mi tía Patty regreso a la casa de su viaje, me dijo que mi papá Terry siempre seria mi papá, pero que ahora mi tía Patty seria su esposa y ya no ella, al principio no entendí bien – seguía comentando el pequeño mientras rascaba su cabecita por la confusión - pero ahora veo a todos felices, y mi mamá sonríe mucho y ya no llora, así que creo que fue algo bueno – finalizo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Si Tony, pero es diferente – respondió el pequeño – tus papas siguen viviendo juntos y contigo, pero los míos no lo estarán más, oíste a mi papá, nos iremos juntos solitos los dos

\- Si Patrick, pero tú me has dicho que tu mami nunca para en casa, que casi nunca la vez no

\- Bueno si

\- Entonces cual es la diferencia, más bien ahora pasaras más tiempo con tu papi, y cuando tu mami tenga tiempo podrá irte a ver, verdad que si señor – pregunto Tony buscando la afirmación del adulto para que su amigo se sienta tranquilo

\- Si Tony, así es, Anne, la mamá de Patrick, podrá verlo cuando ella desee

\- Vez Patrick, no pasa nada, los grandes saben lo que hacen

\- Prometes que seguiré viendo a mi mami papá? – pregunto el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojitos – que siempre serás mi papi y mi mami siempre será mi mami

\- Claro que si pequeño, nosotros siempre seremos tus padres y siempre te amaremos – respondió el güero bello mientras abrazaba a su hijo, y a su vez asimilaba lo que el pequeño Tony había dicho.

Patrick se calmó y le dio un beso a su papá luego busco a su amigo y se fueron a caminar cerca al lago, a conversar como si fuesen dos adultos, pero en su pequeño mundo, con esa amistad que los unía, ellos estaban solucionando sus problemas, formando lazo que van más allá de la sangre, esa amistad seria inquebrantable desde ese momento


	29. Chapter 29

_**Aclaración: Esta historia es de mi creación, salida de esta loca cabecita mía, solo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales, Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 28**_

Candy estaba en el estudio cual león enjaulado, aun no podía creer que Liza le había ocultado durante todo el día que su hijo, su pequeño Tony estaba con él, justamente con él, que diablos le había cruzado por la cabeza a esta mujer para dejar que Tony saliera con Albert.

Terry había tratado de calmarla explicándole que era lo mejor, que de una vez Albert se enterara de la existencia de Anthony, así saldría de dudas, tanto si el güero deseaba asumir la paternidad del niño como si no lo quería hacer, y tener de este modo el panorama completo para seguir con sus planes; pero ni aun así la rubia se había calmado, después del coraje y de mandar a todos al diablo (valla carácter que se manejaba la pecosa) se había encerrado en el estudio, solo una mujer se había arriesgado a hacerle frente, y ahí estaba ella, tocando la puerta de la habitación, a punto de adentrarse a la boca del lobo …

No entienden que no quiero hablar con nadie – contesto la rubia gritando desde adentro de la habitación

Ni siquiera conmigo Candy – hablo Eleonor con voz dulce pero firme, ingresando al estudio

Eleonor, disculpa, pensé que …. –trato de disculparse la pecosa

Vamos niña, no hay nada que disculpar – le respondió Eleonor acercándose al bar que estaba dentro de la habitación y sirviendo dos copas de escoces doble sin hielo – sé que es el trago favorito de mi hijo, pero creo que lo necesitas más que él ahora mismo, y yo te acompañare – finalizo la elegante dama mientras extendía una copa a la pecosa

La pecosa acabo el contenido de la copa de un solo tragó, sorprendiendo a Eleonor que la observaba atentamente; el ardiente liquido bajo por la garganta de la pecosa quemando su interior, y haciendo que su mente se distrajera por un momento de la razón por la que se encontraba en esas condiciones, suspiro cansadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, cual niña asustada, y rompiendo en llanto.

Eleonor, conocedora de lo sensible que era su sobrina, por más que aparentase dureza y frialdad, se sentó junto a ella y la atrajo dulcemente, abrazándola, cobijándola, dejándola llorar, bien sabia la rubia dama, que nuestra pecosa necesitaba desahogar ese miedo que la carcomía, pues aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar al rubio y mucho menos explicarle de la existencia de Tony.

¿qué hare ahora Eleonor? – pregunto la rubia entre sollozos - ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar?

Tranquila Candy – comenzó Eleonor con voz pausada y tranquila – el que harás ahora, es simple, te lavaras la cara y te cambiaras de ropa, te pondrás hermosa y esperaras tranquila a que llegue el señor Andrew, el que le vas a decir, más simple aun, la verdad Candy, le dirás la verdad de cómo se dieron las cosas, si las entiende bien, y si no también, tu cumple con decirle las cosas y punto, las decisiones las tomara él; y con respecto a cómo le vas a explicar, pues hablando niña, o es que piensas mandarle un mensaje de texto o un correo – comentario que arranco una sonrisa de la pecosa – ves, así me gusta, que sonrías, no te ahogues en un vaso con agua mi niña, las cosas ya están hechas, que pudieron ser diferentes, de repente si, de repente no, pero pasaron como pasaron, ahora solo queda seguir adelante, así que levántate; ve a darte un baño y relájate, ponte hermosa y espera tranquila entendido

No entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo ver tan fácil Eleonor – pregunto la rubia bastante sorprendida por la manera en que Eleonor le había dado solución a sus problemas

Simple Candy, muy simple – dijo la rubia sonriendo – tengo más años que tu querida, pero no se te ocurra repetirlo entendido, sino te dejare de hablar – termino pícaramente la frase

Hay Eleonor, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti

Lo sé mi niña, soy indispensable

Y yo que pensaba que Terry había heredado lo "humilde" (nótese el sarcasmo) de Richard, pero ya veo que lo heredo de ti

Bueno, que te puedo decir, lo que se hereda no se hurta

Está Bien Eleonor, te hare caso, me voy a duchar

Lo mejor que haces Candy, vamos, ve a relajarte, yo atenderé al señor Andrew si es que llega antes de que tu bajes

Gracias Eleonor, una y mil gracias, otra vez, me salvas

Vamos niña, apresúrate ….

 **Mientras tanto….**

En otro lugar de la ciudad una hermosa pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el suelo a causa de la bofetada recibida, Elroy Andrew perdonaba el pecado, pero jamás el escándalo, ella sabía bien de las andadas de su adorada sobrina, sabia de sus amantes y sus deslices, y siempre le advirtió de las consecuencias que su vida disipada le traerían, pero entendía que la muchacha era joven y debía divertirse antes de sentar cabeza en un buen matrimonio como la dama de sociedad que era; pero esto, este tipo de escándalos, jamás en su vida se imaginó que un Andrew protagonizada una nota de ese tipo en sociales, y mucho menos una dama Andrew, no le quedaba más que mandar lejos a esta muchacha, pero nooooo, no sería un viaje de placer si así lo creía la jovencita, para nada, este vez aprendería la lección, claro que sí, Elisa viajaría a África, haría servicio social y pasaría las penurias que pasa la gente que vive allá, a ver si eso le enseñaba algo de humildad

No tía por favor – lloraba la pelirroja al oír su castigo – hare lo que quieras, pero no me destierres

No seas dramática Elisa – respondió la dama ya aburrida y con dolor de cabeza – nadie te está desterrando niña, pero ya es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar

Mi lugar – refuto Elisa indignada – soy una Andrew tía Elroy, sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar

Pues parece que lo olvidaste niña estúpida – volteo Elroy dirigiéndole una mirada asesina – o es que me vas a salir ahora con que todo es un montaje, no me quieras ver la cara Elisa, que yo sé muy bien de todas tus andadas y de lo que eres capaz, pero eso se acabó, esta misma tarde sales para África, y tu castigo comienza, en el avión niña, pues viajaras en clase turista, se te acabaron los privilegios – finalizo la dama completamente fúrica mientras golpeaba el piso con su bastón, y salía de la estancia, dejando a una Elisa llorosa, pero que ya tramaba su siguiente movimiento

Ni creas vieja idiota que terminare de sirvientas de esos indigentes - bufo la pelirroja mientras secaba sus lágrimas, esta vez de nada le había servido llorar y fingir sumisión – Anne tendrá que ayudarme, ya va siendo hora de que esa zorra pague sus deudas – pensó Elisa mientras se ponía de pie y secaba sus lágrimas, se aliso el vestido y camino hacia su habitación, tenía que retocar su maquillaje, jamás permitiría que la vieran en ese estado; mientras subía las escaleras iba marcando el número de la pelinegra, quien para variar, no le respondía, así que le mando un mensaje, indicándole que la esperaba en el departamento de Chris, y más le valía estar ahí a la hora acordada; lo que nuestra adorada pelirroja (nótese el sarcasmo) no sabía, es que Anne ya se encontraba en el departamento de dicho sujeto, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, disfrutando del placer que el novio de su dis que amiga, le estaba dando

…..

Hola chicas … como estas? Espero que todo les esté yendo bien, que Diosito me las esté cuidando y que no estén haciendo travesuras, ok ;)

Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, disculpen la demora, tratare de escribir más seguido, pero aunque ganas e ideas locas en esta cabecita hay de sobra, lo que falta es tiempo, si el día tuviera 30 horas, creo que aun así, me faltaría día; en finnnn espero que la pasen bonito mañana, en compañía de sus papás, papis o papacitos, muchos besos y gracias por no abandonarme en esta travesía.


End file.
